Student Affair
by Dlynn
Summary: All human story, BellaxEdward, Edward is Bella's new English teacher and can't control his feelings. Even though Bella already has a boyfriend. Beta Reader: Michelle62092
1. Chapter 1

**Student Affair**

**By Dlynn**

Chapter 1-First Day of Teaching

_'Just relax Edward you're not going to make a fool of yourself on your first day of teaching High School,' _I told myself as I was sitting at my teaching desk, I was taking over an english class for a teacher who had a heart-attack a few days ago.

I already taught two classes today, and I still felt tensed, I just got out of college and I was able to get a great job as a high school teacher so quick.

Near the end of passing time, students began to coming into their third hour class, right before the final bell rang a beautiful girl came rushing into class, she was stunning, I had trouble taking my eyes off of her, her long dark wavy hair pulled up into a ponytail, while wearing a short skirt with a simple blouse and she was holding her school books to her chest...whoa...whoa...whoa, she's a high school student this is so wrong. I was able to get my mind off of her and focus on the class, I guess I was screwing up on my first day of teaching, I was starting to be attracted to a high school student.

"Hello class, I'm going to be your teacher for the rest of the school year, my name is Mr. Cullen," I wrote my name on the chalk board, and turned to face the students, "I'm going to come around and learn your names, while I'm doing this, finish the packet that your last teacher gave you."

I already began to hear moaning from the students, but I ignored it, I grabbed my clipboard with everybody's name written on it, I walked around the classroom talking to the students and remember their name, and then I went to the girl that caught my special attention. "Hello, what is your name?" I asked her keeping my voice steady.

She looked up at me and smiled, "It's Isabella Swan, but I would like it if you would call me Bella."

"That can be arranged," I smiled at her and then I wrote on my clipboard marking her off, 'Isabella Swan' what a beautiful name.

Later the bell ringed, I watched her leave the class, after the classroom was empty I leaned back in my chair with my hands on my head. This felt strange the way I felt about Bella, even though she's a senior, a teacher should never have these kind of feelings for students.


	2. Chapter 2

**Student Affair**

**By Dlynn**

Chapter 2-A New English Teacher

A few days ago I found out my english teacher had a heart-attack and the principal told us we were going to get a new teacher, but it wasn't much news to me. I was with Mike Newton in the hallway, he wrapped his arms around my waist and he began kissing my neck passionitly, I knew Mike really wanted to go further, but I told him I needed more time, I hoped he understands. Everyone expected us to go out, Mike Newton the bad boy, and me, the good girl who's too hot to be in a convent.

Later I realized I wasn't paying attention to the time and I was going to be late for my third hour class, "I better get going," I kissed him good bye and rushed to my English class.

I just made it before the bell rang, as I got into my classroom and I noticed the new teacher, he looked young for being a teacher, I noticed he was stairing at me, it would feel too weird to make eye contact with him.

I sat at my desk and then I looked at the teacher more carefully, his skin was almost snowy white with messy dark brown hair, he did look charming but I shouldn't be thinking about my new teacher that way, besides I already have a boyfriend.

"Hello class, I'm going to be your teacher for the rest of the school year, my name is Mr. Cullen," As the teacher turned around to write his name on the board I heard all the girls began to giggle they thought he was cute, and I could agree with them that he was, "I'm going to come around and learn your names, while I'm doing this, finish the packet that your last teacher gave you."

Everybody hated our old teacher's work packets, because they were so confusing. As Mr. Cullen was remembering our names, I started looking at him, but when he was getting close to me, I pretended to focus on my studies until I heard him talking to me, "Hello, what is your name?" he asked me.

I looked up at him and I noticed he had the most beautiful green eyes ever, "It's Isabella Swan, but I would like it if you would call me Bella."

As he looked at me I was distracted by his amazing smile that he gave to me, "that can be arranged," and then he went back to the front of the class.

When class was over, I got up and gathered my stuff together, I was going to meet Mike near the library during lunchtime.

As I walked out of the classroom I glanced one more time at my new English teacher.


	3. Chapter 3

**Student Affair**

**By Dlynn**

Chapter 3-Conversation

After I finished my third hour class it was lunch time, I locked up my classroom and headed to the teachers' lounge, when I walked around the corner I actually wasn't paying attention and I ran into a student.

She dropped her books on the ground and I quickly bent down to get them, "Sorry about that," I didn't see the student's face until she also bent down to get her school books, when I picked up the books I looked at her and I saw it was Bella, my heart stopped for a second when I looked into her eyes.

Bella bit her lower lip as I gave her books to her, "thanks, Mr. Cullen" we both got up and I noticed she tried to avoid eye contact with me by looking at the ground, "can I ask you a question that dosen't have to do with English?"

"uh...sure," she caught me off guard when she asked me that question.

"You look kind of young to be a teacher,"

"Oh...well, I'm twenty-one, my college proffessors were impressed by my grades so I graduated earlier,"

"Wow, that's amazing," suddenly the lunch bell rang, "I better get going, it was nice talking to you," she smiled at me.

"me too, I'll see you tomorrow in class," I smiled back, and then Bella continued walking down the hallway,

I was distracted by watching her walking down the hallway, when she disappeared from my sight, I went to the teachers' lounge. For some reason I had Bella pictured in my head for the rest of the day.

* * *

After school, Mike came over to my house, when Charlie went out with his friends, we began making out on my couch, and I could tell Mike was wanting more.

He was on top of me and I felt his hand feeling up my leg, under my skirt and into my panties, "Mike what are you doing?" I tried to talk to him, but Mike cut me off when he slipped his tongue into my mouth.

"I want to make you feel good Bella," he whispered to me as he began to pull my panties down, but I stopped his hand from going any further.

"Wait Mike, I think we're going too far,"

Mike looked at me and he looked frustrated, he got from the couch, grabbed his jacket and left.

"Mike wait," I wanted to talk to him, but he got into his car and drove away.

I fell back on the couch trying to hold back my tears, I wasn't ready to go all the way with Mike yet, but I feel I might lose him if I don't have sex with him, he's a great guy to be with and I don't want to lose him. I wish he was more patient with me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Student Affair**

**By Dlynn**

Chapter 4-The Wrong Moment

I began putting together a new lesson plan for my classes, first hour and second hour flew by fast and then third hour came, I saw Bella walking into class, today her hair was down, and she another mini skirt on, but I needed to focus on the class.

As everyone settled into their seats I quickly took attendence and started the lesson plan. The students liked my lesson plan more than there last teacher, so that brightened my day.

After class, everybody left and Bella was the last one, "Miss Bella," she turned to look at me.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen,"

"I need your opinion,"

"My opinion?"

"Yes, how do you like the new lesson plan,"

"It's more easier to understand it more,"

"That's good,"

"You're doing a great job Mr. Cullen," Bella smiled at me.

"Thank you Miss Bella,"

She left my classroom and I couldn't help but smile, she was the one who brightened my day.

* * *

I didn't see Mike today at school, I had a feeling he was just trying to avoid me, but when I reached the front entrance of the library, Mike came up behind me and I was startled, "Mike, I'm so glad to see you, listen we need to talk-"

Mike placed a finger on my lips, "come with me," he took my hand and lead me through library, all the way to the storage room, After he opened the storaged door, my feet stopped.

"Mike?"

"Don't you want to talked?" his voice sounded different to me.

"Yes,"

"Then come on,"

My feet followed him into the room, I don't know why, after he closed the door, he took out a small bottle of alcohol and drank it, "Mike are you drinking?" I tried to take the bottle away, but he quickly put his arm around my waist and holded me tight.

"Bella, you smell so good," Mike began to kiss my neck hard,

"Mike please stop, you're drunk" but he didn't listen, instead he pushed me up against a wall of stacked boxes.

As he was continuing biting my neck, I felt his hand unbottoning my blouse while the other was going up my skirt and pulling down my panties,

"Mike, PLEASE I BEG-" suddenly I felt my panties fell to my ankles, I was in shock.

"Like I said last night, I want to make you feel better," I began to feel his hand going up my leg.

When he reached my inner thighs, he stopped for a second, I was breathing heavily as tears began streaming down my face, "Please don't," I put my hand on his arm to push it away, but Mike stuck two fingers inside so fast I screamed for a second.

Mike began playing with me with his fingers inside of me, I through my head back, I wanted to scream for help but Mike put his mouth over mine, and I soon began to run out of air.

Suddenly the door opened, my vision blurring for a second, but then I realized it was Mr. Cullen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Student Affair**

**By Dlynn**

Chapter 5-To The Rescued

After Bella left my classroom, I locked up and headed down to the teachers' lounge, when I got there I decided to check worksheets while I'm on my lunch break, but I need to pick up a few supplies before I get started, so I quickly ran down to the library.

I walked all the way in the back, when I got there and I heard something inside the room, kind of sounded like wrestling, and then I heard moaning, _"Oh my god, I do not want to know what is going on in there," _I said to myself as I turned and walked away, it could have been two faculties in there getting it on, but wait a minute what if it were students.

Suddenly I heard a high pitch scream for a second, I quickly went back to the door, and was about to open the door, but I stopped for a second, I have to do this, and then I quickly opened the door.

After the door was opened the entire way, I couldn't believe my eyes, it was Bella, she was pushed up against the boxes that were against the wall, her panties were hanging down around her ankles, and the boy's hand was up her skirt. I was in a moment of shock until I looked at her face, tears were streaming down her face and she was doing her best to push the guy away from her.

I was about to pull the guy away from Bella, but he looked at me and quickly did something underneath Bella's skirt that made her scream in pain.

I quickly grabbed the guy and pulled him off of Bella, she collapsed on the ground, but I quickly restraint Mike, although he hit me with a glass object on my shoulder and he got away, "Damn it," I quickly looked over and saw Bella buttoning her blouse and pulling up her panties, "Miss Swan, are you alright,"

She quickly nodded without looking at me,

"Who was that?" I asked her.

Bella didn't answer,

"Miss Swan please tell what happened?"

As she was wiping her tears I walked a step closer to her but she quickly jumped and quickly ran out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Student Affair**

**By Dlynn**

Chapter 6-The Back of My Mind

After I went to the main office to tell the principle a male student sexually assaulted Bella, I just realized I didn't get a clear look at the boy and I didn't know what his name is.

"Could you give a description of the boy the best you can," the principle told me.

I sighed with frusteration, I wish I got a better look at him if I had the chance, "He was average height and I'm pretty sure he had blond hair,"

I looked at the principle and she shooked her head, "we have about over nine hundred male students here at this school Mr. Edward, would you be able to point out the student,"

I wanted to say yes but to tell you the truth I wasn't sure if I could, "I don't think I can but I know Miss Swan can,"

Suddenly the secertary came into the office, "I'm sorry Ms. Esme, but Miss Swan left school property,"

"Oh dear, well call her house and if no one answers then call her father," I agreed with Esme.

After a week I haven't heard any news about Bella or if they caught that bastard who violated her, Bella hasn't been in my class, I had a feeling in the back of my mind that I was never going to see her again.

My head was spinning, was she okay? well I ever see her again? I didn't have any answers yet for those questions.

* * *

I didn't dare to go back to school after what happened. I felt humiliated for what Mike did to me, but some way I had this coming, because I kept telling Mike to wait over and over again.

I couldn't tell the police it was Mike, because in the back of my mind I think I kind of liked it, I know it sounds crazy but if Mike wasn't drunk, we might of had sex in the storage room.

I sighed with frusteration, sometimes I wish I was in a relationship that had deep passion without sex 24-7, I want to believe that Mike can change, I don't want to give up on him. I need to get my life back together.


	7. Chapter 7

**Student Affair**

**By Dlynn**

Chapter 7-Here For You

I tossed and turned in my bed almost every night ever since the last time I saw Bella, I haven't got a good night's sleep, I see Bella in my dreams and she cries, I always try to reach out and hold her in my arms, but everytime I touch her she vanishes.

Suddenly I wake up, I look over and it was two in the morning, I sighed with frustation as I sat up, I put my hand on my chest to feel my heart it was beating rapidly, I also noticed that I was covered in sweat.

I knew it would be pointless to back to sleep so I got up and sat in my armchair that was in the corner of my bedroom, I turned on the lamp next to it. I began to look through the school yearbook, I thought it would be a good idea to looked at every male students' picture I might remember what the bastard looked like.

At school it was flying by fast, during my third hour class I always watched the door to see if Bella would gracefully walk through, but then the bell ring and I had to start class,

"Alright class turn your books to page-" Suddenly a miracle, Bella came in, she looked beautiful, I felt sweat going down my back when I saw her coming in.

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Cullen," she said in her sweet voice.

"It's good to have you back Miss Bella,"

After she sat in her seat I began today's lesson.

An hour later, the lunch bell rang, everybody left as I was erasing the chalk board, I thought I was alone in the classroom, but when I turned around I saw Bella still sitting in her desk looking at me.

"Uh...Miss Bella, what are you still doing here?"

"I was hoping I could talk to you about what happened a while ago,"

I felt speechless as Bella got up and walked towards me, as I looked at her, I thought she was really beautiful except her eyes, she looked sad I wanted to hold her but I needed to get a hold of myself, I'm the teacher, Bella is the student, it's a good thing that my desk was between us.

"What you saw in the library, I want you to forget about it," Bella said queitly.

I was surprized what Bella just said, she wants me to forget about what happened, "Miss Bella?"

She looked up at me, her eyes were filled with emotion,

"You shouldn't be letting that guy get away with what he did to you."

Bella looked away, she was stairing at the ground and then she closed her eyes, she looked like she was about to cry. I walked around my desk towards her, my heart wanted me to hold her in my arms, but my brain was screaming _"DON'T DO THIS, IT'S WRONG." _I was a few feet away from her, my breathing became heavy as my heart was pounding.

Bella opened her eyes, they were filled with tears, she began to speak again, "I...I just want it put behind me...I just want to forget about it."

"Can you really forgive that guy for what he did to you?"

She still looked away from me, "It wasn't his fault, he was drunk,"

Well that explains why I got hit with a bottle, "who is he?"

She shook her head, acting like she didn't know.

"Please Bella,"

"I'm sorry, but I can't,"

"Don't try to protect him, he doesn't deserve it,"

Bella looked like she was about to fall apart, suddenly Bella went back to her desk to grab her books, I quickly placed my hand over hers to stop her from reaching for her books, she looked up at me startled, "Mr. Cullen?"

I took her hand gently and pulled her close to me, her eyes never left mine, I began to wrapped my arms around her as her hands were resting on my chest. I felt her heart beat, I held her close. Bella's hair smelled like strawberries, it was intoxicating.

"Bella," I whispered in her ear.

"Yes Mr. Cullen," her voice was soft but a little shaky.

"I want you to know that I'm here for you,"


	8. Chapter 8

**Student Affair**

**By Dlynn**

Chapter 8-A Little Risk

Bella:

What's happening, why is Mr. Cullen holding me so passionitly, his strong arms were wrapped around my body, some how I felt secure and safe.

"I want you to know that I'm here for you," His soft words were beautiful, it was making my heart melt.

I felt speechless, his body made me so comfortable, he slowly led me to his desk, I was so thankful that he locked the door, but still I was unsure on what Mr. Cullen was thinking.

He picked me up and I sat on his desk, "Mr. Cullen, I-"

He placed a finger over my lips, "Please call me Edward, Bella"

I looked up at him, Edward stood in front of me, I felt his hand on my lower back, he slowly pulled me to close to him.

"I've tried..." he whispered to me.

I was confused on what he meant started.

"You've been on my mind since I worked here, but I tried not to fall in love you, but I can't help it, you haunt my sweet dreams with your beauty," Edward gently brushed his fingers across my lips, "I would love it so much to kiss you right now."

Edward's face was about two inches away from mine, he wanted to kiss me, I was so shocked I didn't know what to say.

Suddenly he leaned in closer, I knew this was a bad idea, but it couldn't hurt to take a little risk, I closed my eyes and then I felt his lips pressing up against mine.

Edward's felt soft, but also rough, my heart was pounding so hard I thought it was going to pop out of my chest.

Although something snapped in my mind, I'm kissing my teacher, even though we are four years apart, but didn't I promise myself to give Mike a chance?

I placed my hands on Edward's chest, I was about to push him away, but his kiss was so tender, I just moved my hands down to his waist.

When Edward pulled away from me to breath, I knew I needed to get out of here, "I'm sorry but I have to go," I got from his desk.

"Bella?"

I got my books and head for the door, but Edward put his hands on my shoulders, "I'm sorry I can't do this," I told him.

"Please don't leave,"

I shook my head, "it's not fair," I whispered to myself,

"what's not fair?" he heard it, "is it because I'm your teacher,"

I shook my head, "I can't do this, I'm sorry," I opened the door and ran out.

* * *

Edward:

After Bella left I banged my head on the wall, "STUPID," I felt like a totally idiot, she must really hate me.

I didn't feel like going to lunch, after what happen I felt like I was in an uncomfortable position.

* * *

Bella:

What's happening to me, I can't be doing this with my teacher. After school, I went into town, it began to rain so I was thankful I had my umbrella with me, Charlie had to go to Seattle for police business, and he trusted me to be alone for the next three days.

I went to the grocery store to buy some food with the money Charlie left me, my truck was in the repair shop after a car hit it in the school parking lot, so I had to walk home.

When I turned around the corner I wished I hadn't because I noticed three guys, in their twenties, hanging outside of the sportsbar, I should of crossed the street, but I walked past them, I didn't know why, but they whistled at me, and making sexual comment about my figure.

I walked faster, but when I took a quick glance behind me I noticed they were following me.

I was thinking I should drop the groceries and make a run for it, I was about to do it but one of the guys was in front of me and the other two were behind me, I was so startled seeing the guy in front of me that I dropped the groceries.

"Hey Beautiful, do you want to party with us,"

I was breathing heavenly, I decide to run for it now, I ran out in the street, I almost got hit by a Volvo but thankfully the person put their foot on the brake, although I looked at the three guys and they were still coming after me, I knew I had to keep running.

I ran to the other side of the street and cut through the alley, another big mistake, the guys were much faster than I was, they grabbed me by the shoulders and push my back against the wall.

I was terrified as they surrounded me, the two guys on my left and right were holding my arms, but I was looking at the guy in front of me, he had a huge smirk on his face, "where do you think you're going?"

I was shaking, I didn't know was going to happen but I slowly began to figure out that they were going to rape me.

* * *

Edward:

I needed to clear my mind, after school I drove around town to clear my mind, I turned on the radio and switched to a station that played soft music.

When I decide to head home, someone ran right in front of my car, I quickly slammed on the brake, when I stopped my car, I looked up and I saw it was Bella, she didn't see me but she looked terrrified and then she continued running, I was about to get out and then I noticed three guys were going after her.

"Bella!" I quickly pulled off to the side of the road and got out to go after them.

* * *

Bella:

The guy in front of me was moving closer to me I closed my eyes and looked away, I felt his hand feeling my chin.

"Come on hurry up, I want to go next," said the guy on my right.

After he said that I was whimpering.

"Alright," I felt his hands were going for my jeans, he was about to unbottom them but suddenly he was pulled of me.

I automatically opened my eyes and saw it was Edward, he got the guy in a headlock and kneed him in the ribs.

"Edward what are you doing," the guy on my left let go of me, but the guy on my right was still holding me.

"Let her go," Edward's voice was still musical but also sounded threatening.

"Come on, we're just having a little fun."

"LET HER GO," he repeated, Edward tightened his fists.

The guy let go of me and they picked up the guy on the ground and they left.

* * *

Edward:

I quickly rushed to her side, "Bella are you okay,"

She looked scared after what happened, she just gave a little nod

"Come on," I wrapped my arm around my waist and took Bella to my car that was parked on the side of the road. I helped her into the front seat and then I got in and started the car, "Where do live, let me take you home,"

Suddenly she grabbed my arm, "please I don't want to go home,"

"What's wrong," She looked terrified,

"I don't want to be alone,"

"Is your dad gone,"

She nodded,

"Then I'll take you to my house,"

Bella didn't say anything as she looked away, and then she looked at me again and nodded, "okay,"

I took her to my apartment just outside of town, when we got there, Bella clung to my arm as I took her to my apartment.

* * *

Bella:

Edward unlocked the door to his room and switched on the light, his place was huge, we took off our shoes and Edward lead me to the bathroom, "would you like to clean up,"

I smiled at him and nodded,

"I'll go get you a towel," he went into his room and a minute later he came back with a towel and change of clothes.

Edward handed them to me, "thank you,"

He put his hand on the side of my face, and was feeling my cheek with his thumb, "no problem,"

I looked into his eyes as he looked into mine, and at that moment I felt a spark.

* * *

Edward:

While Bella was taking a shower, I decided to make dinner for her and I. When I was cooking in the kitchen, I heard the shower running.

I began thinking of Bella taking a shower, but I quickly tried to block it out.

I made spaghetti for us and when she was done in the bathroom, I almost had dinner ready.

Bella came out of the bathroom, I gave her one of my clean white t-shirts and boxers to wear while her clothes were in the wash, "Something smells good," she told me.

"I'm making spaghetti, it's almost done," she sat down at the table and when it was done, I brought it over to the table and put some on her plate and we ate together.

"This is really good," she told me.

"Thank you,"

After dinner, Bella wanted to clean the dishes for me, I allowed her too, but I would dry them.

Later we sat on the couch, I played music on my stereo while we relaxed, we didn't talk for a while, until Bella asked a question.

"How did you know those guys in the ally," She spoke quietly.

"I went to college with them, but I wasn't friends with them, I just had classes with them,"

It was quiet again between us, suddenly Bella was shivering, "Are you cold?" I asked her.

"A little,"

I moved closer to Bella, and put my arm around her, she rested her head on my shoulder, "I want to apologize to you about what happened after class,"

She looked up at me, "I don't blame you,"

I smiled at her, I was so thankful she didn't hate me, I kissed her forehead, after that I couldn't stop kissing her.

I moved down to her nose, and then to her mouth, she was still and then she kissed me back, everything I imagined about kissing Bella, it was way better then I expected.

* * *

Bella:

After a while we pulled away to breath, "Are you tried,"

"A little," I didn't want to stop,

"would you like to come to bed with me?" he asked.

"Yes,"

Edward smiled, he picked me (wedding style) and carried me to his bedroom, when we got there I sat on the end of the bed while watching him take of his shirt, I saw his muscles in the moon light that was shinning throught the window.

I got up and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him, Edward lead me to the bed, but I wanted on top first so I pushed him down on the bed, when he rested his head on the pillows I slowly crawled over on top of him to his lips.

I felt Edward's hands starting to go up my shirt, but I sat up, I stradled on top of him .

He looked confused on what I was about to do, "just a little show," I told him, and then I pulled the large white t-shirt I was wearing up over my head exposing myself to Edward.

I could tell he was breathing heavily, I brought my hands to my breasts, and began to pleasure myself, Edward began enjoying this, he sat up putting his back against the wall facing me.

He put his hands on my waist, Edward began kissing my neck, and then all the way down to my breasts.

I ran my fingers through his hair, as he was sucking on my nipples, my head fell back as I arched my back, "oh...Edward."

After he pulled his mouth away from my breasts, Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed the side of my neck.

Edward started to lay me down on my back and then he got on top me. He pushed my hair away from my face, "You are so beautiful," Edward told me as he was pulling the boxers I was wearing down to my ankles.

I kicked them off, as I felt Edward's left hand going down my body, when he was rubbing my stomach, he was getting me comfortable for what he was going to do next.

He began feeling my inner thighs, and then I felt two of his fingers went inside me, I did my best to control my moaning, but I couldn't help it, a whimper came out of my mouth.

I looked up at Edward, after he pulled his fingers out of me, "How did you like it?" he asked me.

"I loved it," I told him, suddenly I became tired and I drifted off to sleep instantly.


	9. Chapter 9 Chapter 8 rewritten

**Student Affair**

**By Dlynn**

Chapter 8-A Little Risk (Rewritten)

Bella:

What's happening, why is Mr. Cullen holding me so passionitly, his strong arms were wrapped around my body, some how I felt secure and safe.

"I want you to know that I'm here for you," His soft words were beautiful, it was making my heart melt.

I felt speechless, his body made me so comfortable, he slowly led me to his desk, I was so thankful that he locked the door, but still I was unsure on what Mr. Cullen was thinking.

He picked me up and I sat on his desk, "Mr. Cullen, I-"

He placed a finger over my lips, "Please call me Edward, Bella"

I looked up at him, Edward stood in front of me, I felt his hand on my lower back, he slowly pulled me to close to him.

"I've tried..." he whispered to me.

I was confused on what he meant started.

"You've been on my mind since I worked here, but I tried not to fall in love you, but I can't help it, you haunt my sweet dreams with your beauty," Edward gently brushed his fingers across my lips, "I would love it so much to kiss you right now."

Edward's face was about two inches away from mine, he wanted to kiss me, I was so shocked I didn't know what to say.

Suddenly he leaned in closer, I knew this was a bad idea, but it couldn't hurt to take a little risk, I closed my eyes and then I felt his lips pressing up against mine.

Edward's felt soft, but also rough, my heart was pounding so hard I thought it was going to pop out of my chest.

Although something snapped in my mind, I'm kissing my teacher, even though we are four years apart, but didn't I promise myself to give Mike a chance?

I placed my hands on Edward's chest, I was about to push him away, but his kiss was so tender, I just moved my hands down to his waist.

When Edward pulled away from me to breath, I knew I needed to get out of here, "I'm sorry but I have to go," I got from his desk.

"Bella?"

I got my books and head for the door, but Edward put his hands on my shoulders, "I'm sorry I can't do this," I told him.

"Please don't leave,"

I shook my head, "it's not fair," I whispered to myself,

"what's not fair?" he heard it, "is it because I'm your teacher,"

I shook my head, "I can't do this, I'm sorry," I opened the door and ran out.

Edward:

After Bella left I banged my head on the wall, "STUPID," I felt like a totally idiot, she must really hate me.

I didn't feel like going to lunch, after what happen I felt like I was in an uncomfortable position.

Bella:

What's happening to me, I can't be doing this with my teacher. After school, I went into town, it began to rain so I was thankful I had my umbrella with me, Charlie had to go to Seattle for police business, and he trusted me to be alone for the next three days.

I went to the grocery store to buy some food with the money Charlie left me, my truck was in the repair shop after a car hit it in the school parking lot, so I had to walk home.

When I turned around the corner I wished I hadn't because I noticed three guys, in their twenties, hanging outside of the sportsbar, I should of crossed the street, but I walked past them, I didn't know why, but they whistled at me, and making sexual comment about my figure.

I walked faster, but when I took a quick glance behind me I noticed they were following me.

I was thinking I should drop the groceries and make a run for it, I was about to do it but one of the guys was in front of me and the other two were behind me, I was so startled seeing the guy in front of me that I dropped the groceries.

"Hey Beautiful, do you want to party with us,"

I was breathing heavenly, I decide to run for it now, I ran out in the street, I almost got hit by a Volvo but thankfully the person put their foot on the brake, although I looked at the three guys and they were still coming after me, I knew I had to keep running.

I ran to the other side of the street and cut through the alley, another big mistake, the guys were much faster than I was, they grabbed me by the shoulders and push my back against the wall.

I was terrified as they surrounded me, the two guys on my left and right were holding my arms, but I was looking at the guy in front of me, he had a huge smirk on his face, "where do you think you're going?"

I was shaking, I didn't know was going to happen but I slowly began to figure out that they were going to rape me.

Edward:

I needed to clear my mind, after school I drove around town to clear my mind, I turned on the radio and switched to a station that played soft music.

When I decide to head home, someone ran right in front of my car, I quickly slammed on the brake, when I stopped my car, I looked up and I saw it was Bella, she didn't see me but she looked terrrified and then she continued running, I was about to get out and then I noticed three guys were going after her.

"Bella!" I quickly pulled off to the side of the road and got out to go after them.

Bella:

The guy in front of me was moving closer to me I closed my eyes and looked away, I felt his hand feeling my chin.

"Come on hurry up, I want to go next," said the guy on my right.

After he said that I was whimpering.

"Alright," I felt his hands were going for my jeans, he was about to unbottom them but suddenly he was pulled of me.

I automatically opened my eyes and saw it was Edward, he got the guy in a headlock and kneed him in the ribs.

"Edward what are you doing," the guy on my left let go of me, but the guy on my right was still holding me.

"Let her go," Edward's voice was still musical but also sounded threatening.

"Come on, we're just having a little fun."

"LET HER GO," he repeated, Edward tightened his fists.

The guy let go of me and they picked up the guy on the ground and they left.

Edward:

I quickly rushed to her side, "Bella are you okay,"

She looked scared after what happened, she just gave a little nod

"Come on," I wrapped my arm around my waist and took Bella to my car that was parked on the side of the road. I helped her into the front seat and then I got in and started the car, "Where do live, let me take you home,"

Suddenly she grabbed my arm, "please I don't want to go home,"

"What's wrong," She looked terrified,

"I don't want to be alone,"

"Is your dad gone,"

She nodded,

"Then I'll take you to my house,"

Bella didn't say anything as she looked away, and then she looked at me again and nodded, "okay,"

I took her to my apartment just outside of town, when we got there, Bella clung to my arm as I took her to my apartment.

Bella:

Edward unlocked the door to his room and switched on the light, his place was huge, we took off our shoes and Edward lead me to the bathroom, "would you like to clean up,"

I smiled at him and nodded,

"I'll go get you a towel," he went into his room and a minute later he came back with a towel and change of clothes.

Edward handed them to me, "thank you,"

He put his hand on the side of my face, and was feeling my cheek with his thumb, "no problem,"

I looked into his eyes as he looked into mine, and at that moment I felt a spark.

Edward:

While Bella was taking a shower, I decided to make dinner for her and I. When I was cooking in the kitchen, I heard the shower running.

I began thinking of Bella taking a shower, but I quickly tried to block it out.

I made spaghetti for us and when she was done in the bathroom, I almost had dinner ready.

Bella came out of the bathroom, I gave her one of my clean white t-shirts and boxers to wear while her clothes were in the wash, "Something smells good," she told me.

"I'm making spaghetti, it's almost done," she sat down at the table and when it was done, I brought it over to the table and put some on her plate and we ate together.

"This is really good," she told me.

"Thank you,"

After dinner, Bella wanted to clean the dishes for me, I allowed her too, but I would dry them.

Later we sat on the couch, I played music on my stereo while we relaxed, we didn't talk for a while, until Bella asked a question.

"How did you know those guys in the ally," She spoke quietly.

"I went to college with them, but I wasn't friends with them, I just had classes with them,"

It was quiet again between us, suddenly Bella was shivering, "Are you cold?" I asked her.

"A little,"

I moved closer to Bella, and put my arm around her, she rested her head on my shoulder, "I want to apologize to you about what happened after class,"

She looked up at me, "I don't blame you,"

I smiled at her, I was so thankful she didn't hate me, I kissed her forehead, after that I couldn't stop kissing her.

I moved down to her nose, and then to her mouth, she was still and then she kissed me back, everything I imagined about kissing Bella, it was way better then I expected.

Bella:

After a while we pulled away to breath, "Are you tried,"

"A little," I didn't want to stop,

"would you like to come to bed with me?" he asked.

"Yes,"

Edward smiled, he picked me (wedding style) and carried me to his bedroom, when we got there I sat on the end of the bed while watching him take of his shirt, I saw his muscles in the moon light that was shinning throught the window.

I got up and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him, Edward lead me to the bed, but I wanted on top first so I pushed him down on the bed, when he rested his head on the pillows I slowly crawled over on top of him to his lips.

I felt Edward's hands starting to go up my shirt, but I sat up, I stradled on top of him .

He looked confused on what I was about to do, "just a little show," I told him, and then I pulled the large white t-shirt I was wearing up over my head exposing myself to Edward.

I could tell he was breathing heavily, I brought my hands to my breasts, and began to pleasure myself, Edward began enjoying this, he sat up putting his back against the wall facing me.

He put his hands on my waist, Edward began kissing my neck, and then all the way down to my breasts.

I ran my fingers through his hair, as he was sucking on my nipples, my head fell back as I arched my back, "oh...Edward."

After he pulled his mouth away from my breasts, Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed the side of my neck.

Edward started to lay me down on my back and then he got on top me. He pushed my hair away from my face, "You are so beautiful," Edward told me as he was pulling the boxers I was wearing down to my ankles.

I kicked them off, as I felt Edward's left hand going down my body, when he was rubbing my stomach, he was getting me comfortable for what he was going to do next.

He began feeling my inner thighs, and then I felt two of his fingers went inside me, I did my best to control my moaning, but I couldn't help it, a whimper came out of my mouth.

I looked up at Edward, after he pulled his fingers out of me, "How did you like it?" he asked me.

"I loved it," I told him, "my turn,"

I flipped Edward over on his back, I began kissing his chest and then gave him little angel kisses around his neck, as Edward was massaging my back, slowly I began to move my hand down to his erection, he was still wearing his boxers, I was about to take them off, but Edward stopped me, I looked up and he shook his head, "not now," he whispered to me.

I was confused, but he brought my hands up and put them around his neck, Edward kissed me and then looked into my eyes, "we don't have to go too fast."

I nodded, "okay."


	10. Chapter 10

**Student Affair**

**By Dlynn**

Chapter 10

Edward:

I had a beautiful dream last night, the sunrise was shinning through my window, when I was about to get up, I felt someone's arm around my stomach, I pushed the covers down and I saw Bella.

It wasn't a dream, it was real, I felt her sleeping comfortably, I slowly got up and tried not to wake her up and let her sleep more.

I pulled out of my drawer a pair of gray sweat pants and put them on, then I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth, and then I came back into my bedroom.

Bella was still sleeping peacefully in my bed, so I walked over to my balcony door and opened it to greet the morning sun.

My balcony had an ocean view. I loved leaning on the railing watching the sunrise.

While I was outside, Bella woke up she looked around after she noticed I was on the balcony, Bella got up, she wrapped the bed sheet around her and joined me outside.

I thought she was still asleep, until I felt her hands going up my chest, as she was kissing my shoulder blade.

"Good morning," she whispered behind me.

I let her stand in front of me, with her back against my chest, I kissed the side of her neck, "Good morning beautiful,"

* * *

Bella:

I loved it when Edward wrapped his arms around me, after standing outside on his balcony for a while, he lead me back into his room.

We laid down on his bed and made out, Edward was on top of me, when I looked over at the alarm clock next to Edward's bed it was eight in the morning, "Oh no, I'm late for school,"

I quickly got up, but Edward wrapped his arm around my waist, "It's okay Bella, it's Saturday,"

I sighed with relief, "That's good."

"Are you doing anything today?"

"Not really," I told him.

"Do you want to stay with me for the entire day?" he asked me.

I smiled at him, "okay," all of a sudden there was a knock on the door, we quickly got up, "oh no," at that moment I was scared.

I looked at Edward, he gave me a reassuring smile, "It's okay Bella, just stay here I'll go see who it is," he kissed me before he left.

* * *

Edward:

I closed my bedroom door and answered the door, after I opened the door I was shocked to see who it was, "Alice? w-what are you doing here?" I was startled.

"What I can't visit my brother without a reason," she walked in and hugged me, "It's been a while, how are you?" she asked.

"Uh...I'm good, but um...I'm kind of busy at the moment,"

"what? you don't have time for your one and only sister," Alice pouted, as she put her coat and purse on the couch, "I thought we could go out to lunch,"

"Well..."

Suddenly there was a thump in my bedroom, "what was that?" Alice walked towards my room.

I wanted to stop her but it was too late she opened the door.

* * *

Bella:

After Edward left, I sat down on his bed still with the bed sheet wrapped around me, I hoped it wasn't someone from school, I was breathing heavily but I tried to get control of it.

I heard Edward opened the door, I heard him talking to someone, but I couldn't make out what they were talking about.

Suddenly the wind hit the bacolny door, and it flew open making a large noise, I quickly ran over to lock it, so it wouldn't make anymore noise but it was too late I heard footsteps coming closer to the door.

The door opened and I saw a beautiful girl, at that moment it felt like time froze, did Edward have a girlfriend?

The girl's face went bright red when she saw me, when I saw Edward behind her, I looked at him for an answer, "Alice this is Bella, Bella this is my sister."

I quickly sighed with relief, she was only his sister, I tried to smile but I was still in a uncomfortable postion.

"Wow Edward, when you said you were busy, you really meant it," Alice smiled at him, "I didn't know you had a girlfriend," she lightly punched him in the arm, "Good job."

At that moment, my face was the color of a cherry,

"How about we have lunch together, just the three of us?" Alice looked at both of us

I looked at Edward, he looked at me and smiled, and then he looked at Alice, "That would be great, we'll need to get ready, so we'll meet you at the sea-food resteraunt at eleven."

Alice smiled at Edward and then at me, "Excellent, I'll see you soon,"

After Alice left, I looked at Edward, "Are you crazy," I tried to keep my voice calm.

"Don't worry," he took my face into his hands, "she doesn't know that you're one of my students,"

I shook my head, "this isn't a good idea Edward...I should go," I was heading toward Edward's little laundry room to get my clothes, but he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Bella, if I thought it was a bad idea, then wouldn't I said no?"

"Yes," I said softly.

"Trust me Bella," Edward's words were beautiful to me, how could I saw no to him.

"Alright," I turned around to kiss, as I kissed him, Edward was playing with my bedsheet that was wrapped around me, and then it fell on the ground, but I continued kissing him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Student Affair**

**By Dlynn**

Chapter 11

Bella:

I continued kissing Edward after he took off the bed sheet wrapped around me, suddenly the phone rang, we pulled away from kissing but Edward still held me in his arms around me, he pulled me close to the phone to answer it.

He pushed the speaker buttom, "hello," he said as he was looking at me.

"Edward, it's Alice, I just got a call from Jasper and I guess we'll have to reschedule for another time, I would still like to get to know Bella,"

"That's okay, I know she wants to get to know you too,"

"I'll talk to you later Edward,"

Alice hanged up and Edward turned off the phone, "well I guess you're off the hook for now," he told me.

I smiled at him, "Now I can have you all to myself," I kissed him hard and he kissed me back.

My hands were feeling his neck all the way down to his waist line, I slipped my hands into his sweat pants, "You dirty girl," Edward told me.

He didn't stop me when I grabbed his butt,

Edward picked me up, wedding style, instead of carrying me into the bedroom, he carried me into the bathroom, "We're going to have to do something about that." He didn't bother to close the door, but he quickly turned on the shower.

I slowly pulled his pants down, at that moment we were both naked, when water was warm enough Edward got in first, he held out his hand for me to take it.

I took it without hesitation, and he gently pulled me in and then closed the shower door, behind me.

After we were both completely wet, Edward got me to rest my back against his chest as the shower was hitting the back of Edward's neck.

He grabbed the bar of soap and began rubbing it on my stomach making smalls circles, after Edward was done with my stomach, he moved up to my breasts and lathered them gently.

Edward was also kissing the side of my neck, after he was done lathering me with the bar of soap, I stepped in front of the shower and let the warm water washed away the soap suds on me.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked me.

I turned around to face him, "Of course," I kissed him passionitly, as we made out we didn't realized for a while the shower was running out of cold water.

* * *

Edward:

This weekend I spent a very romantic weekend with Bella, it was incredible, on Monday I was excited to see Bella walking into my classroom.

During third hour, while I was giving a lecture, I couldn't keep my eyes off her most of the time, Bella was smiling at me while twirling her hair around her finger.

I was upset that class was over, when I looked away from the chalkboard I noticed Bella already left.

I slouched in my chair and sighed, suddenly Bella came in a few minutes later and I rose from my chair, "I thought you were going to lunch?" I told her.

She closed the door and locked it, "And what, miss all the fun," Bella came up and wrapped her arms around my waist.

I sat in my chair, and let Bella sit on my lap with her arms around my neck, "Did anyone see you come in?" I asked her.

Bella shook her head, "Nope,"

I quickly sighed with relief, as I was resting my hand on her outter thigh.

"I was thinking about our weekend we had together," She told me as she was kissing my neck.

"What were you thinking about mostly?" I asked her, I wanted Bella to talk more dirty to me.

"Everytime you turned around to face the chalkboard, I remember seeing your butt, it makes me want to sqeeuze it...again,"

I was taking deep breaths after she said that, "Is that the kind of apporiate behavior for a student should be thinking about their teacher," I pretended to be serious.

"I like breaking the rules once in a while," Bella leaned forward again and kissed me.

And then Bella got up and kneeled down in front of me, she began playing with my zipper on my pants.

I gripped the arm rests with my hands, for something beautiful Bella was about to give me.

* * *

Bella:

I really wanted to thank Edward for a wonderful weeked, I slowly pulled the zipper down, I hoped Edward wouldn't stop me for what I was about to do.

After I opened his pants, I reached in Edward's boxers and pulled out his erection, it was hard in my hand, I looked up to see his face before I done anything else.

His face expression was urging me on, I leaned my face closer to his erection, and then placing my lips on his tip and then along his shaft.

I heard Edward groaned in pleasure, as I felt his fingers running through my hair, slowly I took more of him into my mouth.

"Oh Bella," he moaned, "Thank you."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, I stopped what I was doing, but I banged my head on Edward's desk,

"Stay down there," Edward whispered to me as he zippered up his pants.

I stayed underneath his desk praying I wasn't going to be caught.

* * *

Edward:

I quickly zipped up my pants, smoothed out my hair and shirt making sure I didn't look a mess, I unlocked the door and opened the door, oh no...it's the principle, "Esme, how can I help you?" I acted calm as much as I could.

"Why do you have your door locked?" She asked.

"Well...I like to keep to myself, you know when you teach many students, you need a little alone time to get more stuff done."

"That's true," she began to walk around my classroom, I began to sweat, "I'm really impressed that you're organized, most teachers usually have stacks of ungraded paper put up against the walls,"

Why was she trying to have a conversation with me right now of all times, "Thank you Esme, well it was good talking to you."

She looked at me as if she was seeing what I was hiding, but Esme let it go and just smiled, "Well keep doing a great job, Mr. Cullen, I'm counting on you."

After Esme left, I sighed with relief, I closed the door, and then Bella picked her head up from my desk, "That was close," Bella said as she was rubbing the back of her head.

I went up to her, "are you okay, you hit your head pretty hard," I gently rubbed the back of her head.

"I'll be okay, I'm just glad we didn't get caught," Bella smiled and then kissed me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Student Affair**

**By Dlynn**

Chapter 12

Edward:

A few days after Bella and I almost got caught by the principle, I felt really nervous getting caught again, I was pretty sure Bella felt the same way, but I didn't want us to stop seeing each other.

* * *

Bella:

I was so glad I finished second hour, I went to my locker to get my english book, but after I closed my locker, Mike was standing right next to me.

I was startled when I saw him, I almost jumped, he looked a mess, his hair wasn't gelled into spiked like it usually was and he had bags underneath his eye, he musn't gotten much sleep, I'm not suprised.

"I'm an asshole," that was the only thing he said,

I didn't say anything, it didn't feel right to say anything at all.

"About what happened, I was pissed that I drank all that night when I left your house and then the next day in the library, I can't forgive myself for what I did to you."

"Mike, I-"

He placed a finger on my lips, "you don't deserve me, I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to stay at my family's cottage and you wouldn't have to be afraid of me if I'm away from you."

I looked away, it was so hard to look at him at that moment.

"Good bye Bella," Mike kissed me on the forehead and then left.

As I watched him left, I didn't know if I felt happy that he left or I felt sorry for him, but I decided to put it out of my mind.

After school I had to work on a history project, so I decided to work in the library.

The library at my school had two levels, there was only a few people there, the librarian and three math nerds on the computer, but I had the second level to myself.

When I started high school I loved coming to the library and checking out so many books to read, but when I was going out with Mike, I never had time to sit down and read a good book.

Although now that my relationship with Mike is over, I can have time reading again.

After I finished my project, I decided to find a Jane Austin book to check out, when I found the collection there was only one book left, "Pride and Prejudice" I already it many times so I put it back, I kept looking around to find another book I haven't read yet.

As I pulled out one book, I slowly felt two arm wrapped around my waist, it didn't startled me I knew it was Edward from the way he was holding me.

"What are you doing here this late," he whispered to me.

"I was looking for something to read, but I haven't found anything that suited me yet,"

"Let me help you," I saw his hand reach out for a book on the self and pulled out a book and then handed it to me.

_'Jane Eyre' _I heard about the book but I never read it.

"I think you would like this one,"

I turned around to face him, "Thank you," I set the book down and then wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

When he kissed me back, it started to get really intense, as I bit his lower lip, I heard Edward moan a little, and then when he slipped his tongue into my mouth, I felt both of his hands squeezing my butt, he push it closer to his erection, I felt so much pleasure I couldn't control my moaning.

Later we heard someone walking close by, so we pulled away, but Edward slipped something in one of my back pockets jeans before he said farewell.

After Edward left, I picked up the book Edward gave me to read, I looked over the cover and the back, and then pulled out a piece of paper that Edward put in my pocket, I unfolded it and found a key taped inside it with his beautiful handwritting written on top:

_**For a passionate physical lesson plan,**_

_**E.C.**_

My heart was pounding, it was a key to his apartment, I couldn't stop smiling after reading the small note Edward gave to me.

I took the book and went back down to the first level to check out _'Jane Eyre.'_

"Did you find everything you needed?" the librarian asked,

"Oh yes I did," I smiled to myself, I was squeezed the key in my hand, just thinking about Edward made me feel so happy, I felt like I was about to explode.


	13. Chapter 13

**Student Affair**

**By Dlynn**

Chapter 13

Bella:

While I was cooking dinner for Charlie and myself, I looked at the note again, when I flipped it over, I noticed Edward wrote something I haven't noticed until now:

_**Dress apporiately for the acation.**_

I decided to sneak out after Charlie went to bed, after dinner I cleaned up the dishes and went up stairs to my room.

I stuff my pillows underneath my blankets, just in case if Charlie checks on me, and then I remembered what Edward wrote, _'Dress apporiately.'_

I began to look through my closet, and found the tiny nightgown I never worn, my friends bought it for me, they thought it would bring me and Mike closer together, but now I'm using it for another acation.

It was a white spaghetti strap small nightgown, with pink lace on the ends, I put it on and looked at myself in the mirror, it fit me perfectly, I noticed it was see through, but I didn't care, I slipped on my white panties and waited for Charlie to go to sleep.

* * *

Edward:

I checked my clock it was nine-thirty, I was starting to think that Bella wasn't going to come.

I sat in my armchair and sighed, I was grading papers while waiting for Bella, but she didn't showed up yet.

After a while, I began to doze off.

* * *

Bella:

When I heard Charlie snooring in his room, I pulled on my overcoat and quietly snuck out of the house.

I was so glad I got my truck back from the shop, I turned on the ignition, and it roared to life, as soon as it started, I quickly put in it drive and drove to Edward's place.

When I got to his apartment, I went up to his room, I pulled out the key Edward gave me and put in the lock, a perfect fit, I unlocked the door and opened it.

I walked in and I noticed Edward was sleeping in his large armchair, I closed his door, trying not to make a sound, and I went into his living room.

I took off my overcoat and laid it down on his couch, I walked over to him, Edward was still sleeping.

I decided to wake him carefully, I leaned forward while resting my hands on the arm rests and kissed him as gently as I could.

Edward began to wake up slowly, so I began get on top of his lap, I kept kissing him, and then I felt his hands on my lower waist.

I pulled back and looked at him, "you're late," he told me.

"Sorry, I had to make sure Charlie was asleep,"

"I can see you dressed up for me," Edward said as he looked me over.

I smiled at him, "I see you haven't," I began unbottoning his shirt to see his beautiful chest.

I ran my hands down feeling his muscles, he push a strand of my hair behind my ear, "you are so beautiful," Edward pushed my spaghetti straps over my shoulders, letting them hang down on the side.

Edward began kissing my shoulder and moved to the center of my chest, my head went back as he was kissing my neck.

I ran my fingers through his hair, as he kissed me, I felt his hands feeling my inner thighs, I squeezed his shoulders it felt so good.

His began taking off my panties, it was hard to take them off but he got them off and I wrapped my legs around Edward's waist.

After Edward tossed my panties on the floor, and then he unzipped his pants.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, Edward's hands were holding my waist over his erection, "are you ready?" he said quietly.

I realized I was breathing heavily, I was about to give Edward my virginity, I nodded and took a deep breath.

Edward set me down, and I could feel his penis going inside me, my body was shaking with excitement, my babyish moaning escaped my lips.

His hands were pulling my bottom towards him, so his erection would go in deeper, I couldn't control my moaning.

Edward kissed me to sooth the pain, I wish I could kiss him back but it's so difficult.

When Edward got all the way in, I felt my body was stiff I buried my face in his shoulder.

I felt tears were coming out of eyes, the sweet pain was too much for me.

"How do you like it,"

"It's too much,"

Edward quickly pulled out, after that I realized my heart was racing, I looked at Edward and he saw the tears that were streaming down my cheeks.

* * *

Edward:

I whiped Bella's tears away, and I got up and carried her to my room "I'm sorry if it hurts so much."

She shook her head, "no I loved it, it's just a first time for me,"

Wait a minute, she was a virgin, I never asked if she was, but after she said it was a first time for her, I felt I took something from her that I could held close to my heart, I laid her down and then I lied down next to her "I didn't know," I told Bella.

I held her in my arms, Bella buried her head into my chest, "if I was going to give my virginity to someone, I can only think of you," she looked up at me.

I smiled at her, "thank you."


	14. Chapter 14

**Student Affair**

**By Dlynn**

Chapter 14

Bella:

I woke up and noticed it was almost five in the morning, I knew I had to get back to my house before Charlie wakes up, I looked over at Edward, he was still sleeping peacefully, but I still had to leave. I grabbed my coat that was on his couch and left.

I made it home, but when I turned off my truck, I just remembered I left my panties at Edward's place.

It was still dark outside, I quitely snuck into my house, Charlie was still asleep, I went into the bathroom, I took my nightgown off and got into the shower.

When the hot water hit my body, I felt really uncomfortable, the lower half of my body felt weird.

I felt really sick to my stomach I thought I was about to throw up.

After I was done in the shower, I decided to get into my pjs and go to bed, I didn't feel good to go to school

Charlie got up and noticed I wasn't up, he knocked on my door, "Bella, are you still asleep?"

"Dad, I'm not feeling so well,"

He opened my bedroom door, "what's wrong?" Charlie put his hand on my forehead to see if it was burning.

"I just feel sick to my stomach,"

"I hope it's not that stomach flu that's going around, I'll call the school Bella, you just go to sleep,"

"Thanks Dad,"

Charlie left my room closing the door behind him.

I turned on my side and wrapped my arm around my stomach, I felt very sore, but I feel asleep in minutes.

* * *

Edward:

My alarm clock went off, after I turned it off, I looked around and Bella was gone, I noticed she left her panties behind, I picked them off the floor and held it in my hand, "I hope she's okay?"

Suddenly I just thought of something that made my world come crashing down, "DAMN IT!"

I didn't have a condom on when we had sex, "oh no, this is not good, how could I use her like this,"

I quickly ran into the bathroom and got ready for work, I needed to talk to Bella.

At school before third hour was about to start, I waited to see Bella come through the door, but she didn't come, I checked the attedence list, it said Bella called in sick.

My heart fell to the floor, I decided after school I should go to her house.

After school, I drove to Bella's house, I remembered where she lived when I dropped her off after we spent the last weekend together.

I also remembered, Bella kept a key under one of the small flower pots.

I put it in the lock, and turned the key, after it unlocked, I slowly opened the door.

No one was downstairs so I went upstairs, Bella's room was the first room closest to the stairs, I slowly pushed it open, she was laying on her side, her back was facing me, I wasn't sure if she was awake or not, "Bella?"

She turned around and looked at me.

I swallowed very hard, after seeing her sad eyes looking at me. I walked closer to her, Bella flinched a little after I touched her cheek, "I'm so sorry."

Bella didn't say anything.

"It was my fault, I should have worn a condom, I was foolish and selfish,"

She looked at me confused, "Edward, I'm not worried about that,"

I stared at her in shock, "Bella, we didn't have any protection,"

Bella smiled at me and giggled, "Silly Edward," she reached over to her night stand and pulled out a birth control container, "I started taking them after the weekend we spent together."

I sighed with relief, "Then why did you stay home from school?"

Bella's cheeks went red, "Two reasons, one I thought you were mad at me, because I said it was too much last night,"

"Bella-," she put a finger on my lips to stop me from talking.

"And second, I feel kind of sore, down there," she pointed to her entrance.

I sighed and shook my head, I laid down next to her on her bed, "Bella, I'm not mad at you, if you feel really uncomfortable tell me, I'll stop."

Bella smiled at me, "Thank you Edward,"

"And for your other problem...well it's normal to feel that way after your first time having sex."

"It's hard to look at myself in the mirror, I feel really ugly,"

"Don't ever sat that," I got up and helped her out of bed. I took her into the bathroom, and had her stand in front of me facing the mirror. Bella was looking away, but I wanted to convince her she was beautiful, I began whispering in her ear, "You are beautiful Bella, you have nothing to be ashamed of, Everyday when I see you walk into my classroom, my heart is pounding out of my chest. The smile you give me makes me speechless. Everytime you speak, I can't help it but I always want to kiss your amazing lips. So please Bella look at yourself."

Bella slowling picked her head up, she began to looking at herself, after a while she smiled and the looked at my reflection in the mirror, "Thank you Edward."

* * *

I was glad the next day was Friday, Bella promised to come to school.

In the morning, I was in my classroom setting up my lesson plan, suddenly Esme came in the room with someone following behind her, "Good morning Edward," She said happily.

"Good morning Esme," I thought the principle was a little to hyper.

"Edward, I would like you to meet a new english teacher I hired for 11th grade english."

I turned around to look at the new teacher.

"Hi, I'm Tanya," She looked way too attractive to be a teacher, Tanya also dressed a little too slutty, when I shook hands with her, she gave me eyes filled with lust, but I gave her a look showing her that I wasn't interested, "pleasure to meet you," I said plainly.

"You're going to have to show me around the school, Mr. Cullen,"

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I won't have time too, because I just started a few weeks ago, so I wouldn't have time," I knew it was rude, but I could tell she was bad news.

Tayna looked at me suprised, that I just rejected her.

Suddenly students from my first hour class began to come in.

"Well we better get going and let you start class,"

"Thank you Esme," I noticed Tayna glared at me before she left with the principle.

When first and second hour flew by, I waited for Bella to come in, just before the final bell ringed she walked in, holding her english book to her chest, while giving me one of her wonderful smiles.

Bella looked great, I tried to focus on the class, but it was very difficult.

After class, Bella was the first one who left, but two minutes later she came back, closed the door and locked it, I was so glad to see her.

* * *

Bella:

I ran up to Edward and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him, "It was a great lesson plan you gave us today."

"Actually, I had a very hard time concentrating,"

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Because I couldn't keep my eyes off of you."

"Well now you can look at me all you want."

"I'm planning on doing that," Edward began kissing me.

I started unbuttoning his his shirt, and then I started feeling his chest, then I noticed Edward began unbuttoning my blouse.

After he was done, I felt his hands holding the back of my bra, "It unhooks in the front," I whispered in his ear.

"You naughty girl," he picked me up and I sat on his desk, and then I felt his hands unhook it.

Edward took a step back, to get a full look at me, I still had my blouse and bra, just all opened in the front.

He began kissing my breasts, my head fell back, I was looking at the ceiling as I felt his hands going inside my skirt and squeezing my butt. His lips and hands felt soft, but also rough at the same time, it made me moan from his beautiful touch, my head came back and I rested my right cheek on the top of his head.

After Edward heard me moan, he was kissing my breasts harder and then started bitting a little.

"Oh Edward," I couldn't hold it in.

Edward picked his head up and looked at me while breathing heavily.

I looked into his eyes, they were so beautiful, I never been so attractive to him before, I felt like crying for joy.

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door, I gasped, I was about to hide but Edward held me tight to his chest, he helped me off the his desk and took me towards the door, I was about say, "what are you doing," but Edward put his index finger to my lips, to tell me I should be quiet.

Edward quickly turned off the lights in the classroom, he was leaning back against the wall, next to the door, I was still being held close to Edward, I looked at him to see what he was planning.

The person continued knocking on the door and I heard a voice through the door, "Edward, are you in there?" it was a woman's voice, I looked at Edward and he looked very annoyed.

"Tanya, I would appreciate it if you would respect my privacy," he said firmly.

The girl pouted and then left.

Edward sighed with relief.

"Who's Tanya?" I asked.

"She's a new teacher, she's upset that I'm not giving her the time of day,"

"Should we be worried?"

"I don't think so, she'll most likely move on."


	15. Chapter 15

**Student Affair**

**By Dlynn**

Chapter 15

Bella:

I drove home after school and I noticed Charlie was already home when I pulled into the driveway, as I walked through the front door, I saw his suitcase, "Dad?" I called to him.

He came down stairs with another suitcase in his hand, "I'm sorry Bella, but the police department in Seattle is having a emergency meeting, so I'll be gone for a few days."

I shrugged my shoulders, "It's okay dad, it's your job,"

"Thanks Bella, I left some money on the counter for food," Charlie looked at his wristwatch, "I need to get going, will you be okay being alone for the weekend."

"I'll keep myself occupied,"

"Alright then, see you later," Charlie walked out the front door to his police cruiser.

I closed the front door and fell on the couch, I noticed the mail was on the coffee table, I looked through it to find any college acceptances, but still none.

I looked around the living room, I really didn't want to be by myself, I reached for the phone and called Edward's cell.

_ring...ring...hello?_

hi it's me, Bella,

_hello angel, miss me already?_

always,

_what's up?_

Charlie left for the weekend, and I don't want to be alone on the weekend.

_you're always welcome to come stay with me._

Thanks Edward, can I come over tonight?

_Sure, but I'll be home late._

I don't mind, I just want you to make me feel safe.

_I'll see you tonight._

Bye Edward,

I hanged up the phone and went upstairs to get ready to head over to Edward's apartment.

* * *

Edward:

I turned off my cell phone and slipped it into my pocket, I joined my friends at the bar.

"Hey Edward was that your girlfriend?" Jasper smirked.

I rolled my eyes and then took a sip of my drink.

"Alice told me she's quite beautiful."

"Indeed she is," I mummered.

"So when can I meet her,"

My back stiffened for a second, but I quickly relaxed, "that depends,"

"Depends on what?" he asked me.

"If you promised me you won't embarress her, she's very shy and innocent."

"Oh come on, what makes you think I'll embarress her,"

"Trust me, you hang out with Emmett so much you're turning into him."

After we finished our drinks, Jasper and I left the rest of the guys at the bar and went to play pool.

"Well tell me about her?" Jasper asked.

"About what?" I said while I was setting up.

"You know, what's she like in bed?"

My face quickly turned red, "what makes you think I slept with her,"

"Well Alice found her wearing only your bedsheet, in your bedroom, or was it just a fashion statement."

"Alright we did have...sex," if felt akward telling Jasper this.

"So when can Alice and I meet her?"

"What?"

"Come on, Alice keeps bugging me about getting to know your new girlfriend,"

"I was afraid of that,"

"Well Alice and I are having a Sunday breakfast in Port Angles, you're welcome to join us."

I was thinking really hard about it,

"It's better to get over with it,"

"I guess you're right...okay I'll ask her,"

"Thanks Edward, now I can get a good night sleep, without Alice talking about it."

"Just shut up and play,"

* * *

I got home around midnight, I unlocked my door and walked in, I noticed Bella's coat and purse were hanging in the closet.

I went over to my bedroom and slowly pushed the door open, I saw Bella sleeping peacefully in my bed.

I quietly walked over to the left side of bed where Bella was sleeping and gently kissed her on the forehead, and then I went into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

After I changed out of my clothes and pulled on my navy sweat pants, I went back into my room.

I got in bed and laid down next to Bella who was still sleeping, I gently put my arm around her small waist.

My face was close to hers, she looked so beautiful in the moon light shinning through the balcony window.

I knew Bella talked in her sleep, the words she say were so beautiful to me.

"Edward...my Edward,"

I smiled when I heard her say my name, I loved watching her sleep, she looked so happy, I felt taking credit for it, "good night my beautiful angel,"


	16. Chapter 16

**Student Affair**

**By Dlynn**

Chapter 16

Edward:

That night I had the most beautiful dream ever.

Bella and I were in the country side, the sun was shinning on us, and I was holding hands with the most amazing woman I ever met.

Bella was wearing a white sun dress, she smiled at me when I took her in my arms, I kissed her and then let her rest her head on my chest as I held her tight.

"I give you my whole heart, your love and knowledge fills my body and soul," she whispered lightly.

Suddenly the scene changed, it was night time, we were still outside but sitting on the grass right next to a moon lit pond.

Bella didn't have any clothing on, she wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck,

She held me tight, and then I heard her moaning.

Even though she wasn't wearing any clothes, there was something on her bare back, they looked like angel wings.

Bella's moaning became louder, I looked at her face, she was breathing heavily while tears were streaming down her face, suddenly she let out an orgasem, and then the angel wings on Bella's back shattered into tiny crystals, at that moment my heart dropped.

My beautiful dream turned into my worst nightmare.

* * *

Bella:

I woke up around five in the morning, I felt bad about not being awake when Edward got home, but I turned on my other side and I noticed Edward sleeping next to me.

I got up and leaned on my right hand while watching Edward sleep, I couldn't help but watch him, it just made me smiled.

Suddenly his light breathing became heavy and I noticed his was squeezing the bed sheets with his hands tightly.

It looked like he was struggling, "Bella," he whispered, "Bella, my angel,"

Could he be dreaming of me?

"Bella, I'm sorry,"

I felt bad for him, I didn't want to see Edward suffer.

All of a sudden, Edward woke up so quickly he landed into my arms.

He held me very tightly while still breathing heavily.

"It's okay, you're awake now," I kissed the top of his head.

"Bella..." Edward sat up straight and held my face with his hands, he looked at me for a while.

* * *

Edward:

"Is everything okay?" She asked sweetly.

"I don't know," I shook head trying to get the image of Bella crying and screaming out of my head.

"Tell what's wrong," Bella insisted.

I swallowed before I answered, "I still feel selfish for taking your virginity,"

"Why?"

"I really care about you and it just hurts me when I took it away from you." I dropped my head in shame.

It was a quiet moment for a moment, but Bella picked my head up and I looked into her eyes, "Edward...you didn't force me to have sex with you, I wanted to and besides I know you didn't steal my virginity away, I gave it to you to keep close to your heart."

"Bella..." I tried not to get too emotional, "...thank you."

We went back to sleep, around eight in the morning I woke up and decided to get up this.

I let Bella sleeped in, while I went into the bathroom.

After I cleaned up and got dressed, I sat on the side on my bed watching Bella, I leaned forward and kissed her softly.

She slowly woke up and looked up at me.

"I need to do a few errands,"

"I'll get up," Bella picked her head up, but I gently pushed her back down.

"No, sleep in, I'll be back in two hours."

Bella smiled and then closed her eyes, I kissed her one more time before I left.

* * *

Bella:

I slowling picked my head up from the white pillows, I checked the clock while I stretched a little, it was nine-thirty.

I pushed the white covers off and got up.

After I made Edward's bed, I took a shower and then just put on my black tank top and panties.

I decided to make breakfast for Edward and I.

* * *

Edward:

I drove to the post office to pick up a package that was sent by my relatives and then I made a quick stop to the corner store, I bought a pack of condoms.

I knew Bella was on the pill, but I wanted to have some just in case.

When I came back to my apartment, I noticed Bella was cooking.

She noticed me when I closed the door, Bella was wearing a tank top and panties with her wet hair combed back, she looked very sexy, I tried to get a hold of myself and not go out of control.

"Hey you're back...what are you looking at?" she asked cutely.

"Just noticing how beautiful you are in the morning."

Bella blushed and turned around to continue her cooking, I set down the package and walked up behind Bella and wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder.

"What are you making for us?" I asked.

"Pancakes,"

"Sounds good," I gently pushed Bella's hair off her shoulder and kissed her neck.

Bella started to giggle, "Edward, you're going to make me make a mistake."

"Aww...but what am I supposed to do?" I pouted and then I continued kissing her necj.

"Why don't you set the table," she pushed my away.

"Fine," I sighed

* * *

Bella:

I liked playing with Edward, after he set the table, he sat down and sulked.

"It's almost ready," I told him.

I slid the pancakes that were in the pan on to Edward's plate, I put the pan in the sink and head back to table.

As I passed Edward's chair he quickly wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled my on to his lap.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Where do you want me to go?" I smirked.

"Right here's fine," he took a piece of his pancake with syrup that was on his fork and fed it to me.

After I swallowed it, I took the fork and fed a piece to Edward.

We kept going back and forth until there was none left.

"That was declisous Bella, thank you,"

"You're welcome,"

"Would you like to go swimming?"

That was all of a sudden, "I didn't bring a swimsuit,"

"Don't worry where we are going you don't need one, go puts some pants on"

We both got up, I quickly ran into Edward's room and put on a pair of jeans.

I came back out, "what about the dishes?"

"They won't go anywhere," Edward took my hand and we left his apartment.

We head downstairs to the second floor, Edward took me in the back and unlocked the door with his keys.

"I have a friend who takes care of pool here, he asked me to keep an eye on it while he's on vacation."

We walked in the pool area, it was dark, Edward led me to where the hot tub is,

"What do you think?" he asked me.

"I don't know,"

"The locker room is over there, I'll go start it."

I smiled at him and then went into the locker room.

As I was taking my clothes off and putting them on one of the shelves, I felt a little nervous, but I quickly put my hair up and left the locker room.

I crossed my hands to cover my breasts and came out.

Edward was in the hot tub already, he watched me come out, I did my best not to blush.

I stood by the edge of the hot tub, Edward saw me standing right in front of him completly naked, he was speechless.

I sat down, my feet were in the warm water, Edward came over and put his hands on my waist, "are you nervous?" he asked.

"A little,"

"Don't worry," he slowly pulled me in, and as I got all the way in, I wrapped my legs around his waist, I felt Edward's erection was very close to my opening.

Edward sat on the side of the hot tub, he reached over and pushed a button.

The water began to bubble, and I felt so relaxed.

Edward began kissing me all over where he could reach with his mouth.

After a while, Edward held me for a while in his arms, "Bella?"

"Yes,"

"Are you comfortable?"

"I'm not sure I am yet,"

"hmm...well let me help you with that," I saw his hand go into the water, and then a few seconds later I felt his fingers going inside me.

My body shivered with excitement, "Oh...Edward."

I tried to control breathing, but when Edward pulled his fingers out I felt him putting something else in there to replace it.

This felt so different the last time we had sex, in a special way.

Suddenly Edward grabbed one of my breasts and squeezed in his hand, and then sucked the other one with his mouth.

I pulled myself closer to him, "harder please..." I told him.

* * *

Edward:

Later we came back to my apartment, Bella fell asleep when we got back.

She was sleeping on her stomach, on the couch, I put a blanket on her because she wasn't wearing any clothes.

I queitly worked around Bella, cleaning up in the kitchen and then carefully opening the package I picked up today.

My relatives sent me a video camera, it looked great.

* * *

Bella:

I slowly began to wake up, as I opened my eyes, I noticed Edward was sitting in his arm chair working on a video camera, "You're finally awake."

I began to get up as I wrapped the blanket around my body, "Sorry I slept so long."

"It's okay, I got to test my new video camera on you,"

"You taped me while I was sleeping?" My face turned red, "I must of looked awful."

"Actually, you are quite stunning when you're sleeping peacefully."

I couldn't help but smile, it was so hard not to when I'm around Edward.

He walked over and knelt down beside me with the camera pointing at both of us, Edward began kissing me and after a while I kissed him back.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yes,"

"I have to ask you something,"

We pulled away, a few inches, "what is it?"

"Remember my sister canceled our plans to have lunch with her last weekend,"

"Yes,"

"Well I was hoping you would like to come with me to Port Angles to have breakfast with us tomorrow,"

My throat was dry, I didn't know what to say, but I looked into Edward's beautiful eyes how can you say no to him, I gave him a shy smile, "alright."

Edward kissed me on the mouth, "thank you Bella, and don't worry, it won't be too embarressing."


	17. Chapter 17

**Student Affair**

**By Dlynn**

Chapter 17

Bella:

The next day Edward and I woke up early because it would be a long drive to Port Angles.

Edward told me the place we were going to was a little fancy, so I search through my stuff and I was so lucky that I brought my sundress with me.

I put it on in front of Edward's bedroom mirror, it was a red and pink halter dress, as I looked at myself Edward came in, "Wow, you look amazing," he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"It's not too much is it?"

"Of course not, we better get going,"

We left his apartment building and drove away in Edward's volvo, while he was driving I noticed Edward was driving quite fast.

Edward and I reached Port Angles in less than a hour, we parked in front of the resturant.

I grabbed the handle bar inside Edward's car, but I felt a little tense.

Edward looked at me after he turned off the car, he placed his hand on my left leg, "are you ready?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, what if they find out you're my teacher."

"Don't worry, we don't have to tell them,"

"Okay,"

We got out the Volvo and head inside the resturant, Edward spoke to the hostess and she lead us to our table

Edward took my hand and assured me its going to be okay,

As soon as we reached our table, I first noticed Alice, but not the man she was sitting next to.

They both got up from their chair to greet us, Edward hugged Alice and then shook hands with the man.

And then Edward introduced me to them, "Bella you remembered my sister Alice, and this her fiance Jasper Whitlocth,"

I shook hands with Alice and Jasper, and then we sat down.

"It's great to properly meet you," Alice smiled.

I felt really shy, but I smiled and nodded.

"So Bella how long have you known Edward?" Alice asked.

And so the interagation begins, "uh...about over a month,"

Alice looked a little suprized, but continued on asking me questions, "How did you meet my brother?"

My throat was dry, I didn't know what to say, thankfully the waitress came up to our table, "Have you decided what you would like to have?"

We each gave our orders to the waitress and then we left, Edward quickly changed the subject, I wanted to kiss him so badly for saving me.

"Alice, have you spoken to Emmett lately?" He asked?

"I haven't heard from him in a while, but I know Jasper keeps hanging out with him consently," Alice said as she rolled her eyes.

It was a quiet moment for a while, I felt strangly uncomfortable, suddenly I felt Edward's hand on my knee, I looked over at him, his beautiful smile made me relax, I took his hand and squeezed it.

All of a sudden Alice got up from the table, "Bella would you like to come with me to the bathroom,"

I quickly looked over at Edward and he nodded, I got up and went with Alice to the bathroom.

* * *

Tayna:

I can't believe I'm stuck in one of these boring business meetings, I thought this old timer would be spending money on me, but instead I'm just sitting in a boring Port Angles resturant and having this pervert feeling up my mini skirt while talking with his old war buddy.

As I began to look around the resturant, I noticed something from the corner of my eye, Edward was here, oh I wanted him to be all over me right now if I had the power to do so.

He looked amazing, just thinking about him made me feel so turned on, I was about to ditch the old guy I was with and go to Edward, but suddenly I noticed he was with someone.

I clutched my fists together tightly, she looked too pathetic and shy to be with Edward.

When I noticed that girl left the table to go use the restroom, I quickly excused myself from the table and went up to Edward.

* * *

Edward:

When Alice and Bella went to the bathroom, Jasper quickly moved his chair closer to mine, "Tell me Edward, why is Bella so shy,"

"She's just nervous give her some time,"

"Edward is that you," that disgusting voice made me want to squirm.

I quickly glance from the corner on my eye, and it was Tayna of all the people why did she had to be here, "Tayna," I didn't even bother to look at her.

"It's so good to see you," I felt her hand feeling my shoulder, but I quickly flicked it off.

I noticed Jasper was raising an eyebrow when he saw Tayna, he gave me a look, it was telling me who is she.

"Oh Edward, I wondering when you were going to give me that special school tour."

I was getting very annoyed and it was embarressing to have Jasper watch this, "I'm sorry Tayna but I'm taken," I said straight forward.

"I don't care,"

"I bet you don't,"

"You know I can do better then your girlfriend in bed, do you want to find out."

"Tayna, may I please ask you leave right now," I told her.

"Come on you know you want to."

I noticed Alice and Bella coming back and they noticed me in my akward situation.

Tayna looked at Bella and walked over to where she was standing, I quickly got and wanted to make sure Tayna wouldn't hurt Bella.

She looked Bella over and sneered, and then she looked at me, "what does she have that I don't have?"

"Moral values," Jasper laughed.

Tayna was angry, she gave another dirty look at Bella and then left to go join her table.

Bella and Alice sat back down at our table and were looking at me and Jasper for answers, "I'm sorry about that Bella."

After breakfast Bella and I said our goodbyes and head back to Forks.

* * *

Bella:

"So that was Tayna," I said to him, "what if she finds out that I'm your student."

Edward looked at me and then looked back at the road, "how do feel going as a blond,"

"Edward this is serious, if she finds out then you'll get fired and I might be expelled."

We didn't talk the rest the way back, when we got back to Edward's apartment I walked into his room.

I went to grab my stuff, but Edward followed me in, "Bella, you know I don't want you to be expelled, that's the last thing I want."

I stopped packing, this situation was so difficult, Edward came up closer, he turned me around and held me close to him, "do you want to wait till you graduate?" he asked.

I closed my eyes and shook my head, "it would be too difficult for me."

"Me too,"

* * *

Edward:

I held Bella close to me.

"Besides I would miss having your hands all over me," She slid her hands underneath my shirt and lift it over my head.

"So do I," I breathed heavily as she kissed my chest hard.

"Shhh..." Bella placed a finger over my lips, and then she pushed me back and I landed on my bed.

She began to crawl up to kiss me, and then Bella slowly moved down all the way to my waist line.

I rested my head back and relaxed, I felt Bella unbuttoning my pants, and then I felt her grabbing my penis and begin massaging it.

My body felt tense, I couldn't control my moaning, but when she slipped it into her mouth I lost all control


	18. Chapter 18

**Student Affair**

**By Dlynn**

Chapter 18

Edward:

In English class, I'm teaching "Romeo and Juliet," one of my favorite love stories, I set up a project for the class.

The students are to split into groups and are each given a scene, they have to reinact it on film, I decided to choose the partners, because one of my male students was interested in with working with Bella, so I paired her with another girl and they're acting the nurse and Juliet scene.

I noticed Bella was thinking I was being a little over-protective, but she looked like she loved it.

* * *

Bella:

I was glad Edward gave me an easy project, my partner and I finished it very easily, Charlie was at a friend's house watching the game, so I decided to go pay Edward a visit.

When I got to Edward's apartment I noticed he fell asleep in his bedroom, after I noticed Edward's camera was hooked up to a tripod.

As I was putting on my small white nightgown, I suddenly just had an idea, I brought over the camera into his room and began to set it up, as I was setting up, Edward began waking up, "Hey Bella, what are you up to."

"Just a home video," after I was done I walked over to Edward and layed down next to him, "Mr. Cullen I have a question on our project."

"Yes, Miss Bella,"

"What do you believe what happened during Romeo and Juliet's wedding night scene,"

"I'm afraid Shakespeare left that part out,"

"Well maybe we should add it in,"

"I hope you're ready,"

Edward got up and pushed the record button, I sat on the bed watching him.

He walked over to the balcony and opened it, "After murdering Tabolt, Romeo would come through Juliet's balcony, and then he would see her morning for her cousin, but when Juliet sees her new husband, she doesn't know if she should allow him to embrace him or to fear him, as he makes his way to her bed."

Edward moves closer to me, I laid back pretending to be scared as he approached me.

He begins to crawl up on top of me, "I believe Romeo would find a special way to apologize to Juliet now," Edward held me very close to him, as he began kissing my neck, I ran my fingers through his hair while he was moving down my body.

I felt Edward lift up my nightgown up a little to kiss my stomach, as he slowly kissed my stomach, Edward began taking off my panties.

My breathing became a little heavier, Edward kept kissing me and then continued moving down to my opening, I spread my legs out wider, for him to have better excess.

When I felt Edward's tongue touch my clitoris, I began moaning.

I couldn't control my body from exploding, "oh Edward...YES," his tongue went inside me and an orgasium came out of me.

After Edward stopped, I wrapped my arms around his neck, we both sat up on the bed, we looked into each other's eyes, I couldn't help but smile.

I noticed the video camera was right next to us still recording, but we continued on what were doing, I started unbuttoning his shirt, when his shirt was all off I ran my hands up and down his chest, and then Edward slowly began pulling up my nightgown.

We never broke eye-contact until my nightgown was lifted over my head, I was completly naked in front of a video camera.

At that moment I was scared, I quickly hugged Edward tight, "I don't think I want to do this with the camera still on." I whispered to him.

"Don't worry Bella, I'll erase it, I promise no one else will see it,"

I smiled at him and kissed him, and then he laid me down on my back slowly.

As Edward was taking his pants off I couldn't help but glance over at the camera, but Edward gently made me face him, "It will be alright."

I nodded in agreement, Edward began kissing me so I decided pretend to that the camera wasn't there.

* * *

Once again I woke up late and I needed to head home before Charlie woke up.

I got up and quickly got dressed before I left Edward's apartment.

When I pulled into the driveway, I started squeezing the streeing wheel, I hoped Edward erased the tape.

* * *

Edward:

My alarm woke me up, I noticed Bella was gone, I got up and walked over to the video camera, I took the disc out and examined it, "I better delete it right now," I told myself.

Before I could put it back in the video camera, the phone rang in the kitchen, I went answer it.

"Hello?"

_'Hello, Mr. Cullen?'_

"Yes, who is this?"

_'This is Esme, I sorry to call you early, but we're having an emergency teacher meeting in a half an hour.'_

"What's the problem?"

_'I'm not allowed to dicuss anything until you're here at the meeting.'_

"Alright I'll be there."

After I hanged up, I quickly got ready for work, but after I left my apartment building, I forgot where I put the disc, I might of left it on the kitchen counter...I think.


	19. Chapter 19

**Student Affair**

**By Dlynn**

Chapter 19

Edward:

I was the last one who made it to the meeting, I noticed Tayna winked at me, so I sat on the other side of the teachers' lounge.

"Thank you for coming, I know you're all wondering why I asked you to come here." Esme looked nervous as she was speaking, "I have recieved information that a faculty member may an affair with a student."

Everybody began talking, I looked around and pretending to be curious like everyone else.

"Now, now everybody, personally I don't believe it, however we need to make sure this isn't happening."

My heart was pounding rapidly.

After the meeting I went to my first hour class, I took out the little booklet that Esme gave all of us, and read it.

It said if a teacher and student are found in a sexual affair, the teacher will lose their job, and the student will be expelled, although if the student was manipulated by the teacher then nothing would happen to them.

All I could think of was what I was doing to Bella, if we did get caught, I would take all the blame, wait a mintue, Bella is eighteen, it's legal for us to be together, although I would still lose my job and Bella would still be expelled.

I had the Romeo and Juliet project extended and had the class do book work for the whole hour.

I felt beat up inside emotionally, I couldn't look at Bella in class, because it hurt me so much.

After third hour I sat at my desk still thinking about Bella, suddenly I heard a knock on the door, it was Tayna.

* * *

Tayna:

I opened the door and I saw Edward, "hi sweety,"

He got up and grabbed his briefcase, "not now Tayna, I'm not in a good mood right now."

As he walked past me, something fell out of his briefcase, after Edward left the classroom I picked it up, it looked like a video camera disc.

* * *

Bella:

Why won't Edward look at me today, not even a glance, was it something I said last night.

During lunch I decided to go see Edward, when I was walking into his classroom I saw Tayna, I gasped when she saw me.

I quickly turned and left.

"Hey wait," she shouted back, but I kept on walking.

My heart was pounding, I hope she didn't recognized me.

* * *

Tayna:

That girl who walked into Edward's classroom looked familar, but I decided to find out what's on this video disc.

After school I put the video disc into my computer and played it.

I was stunned, it was Edward and than girl I saw today in his classroom, she's a student, oh this way too good. A teacher and student porn tape.

I couldn't help but laugh, I had something on Edward, now he'll have to pay attention to me, but while I have the disc, I can make a few alterations to it.


	20. Chapter 20

**Student Affair**

**By Dlynn**

**Beta Reader: Michelle62092**

Chapter 20

Edward:

"YOU WHAT?!" Bella came over after school and I told her that I couldn't find the disc.

"I'm sorry Bella, it's around here somewhere."

"Are you sure?"

I took her face into my hands, "I'm sure it's here, please don't worry."

"Why were you depressed at school?"

"I'm not sure I should tell you,"

"Please tell me Edward, I want to know."

I sighed, "The principal had a meeting for the whole faculty and told us that she received information that a teacher is having an affair with a student."

I could tell she was scared.

"Don't worry we'll be extra careful until you graduate," Bella nodded in agreement, I smiled at her and kissed her, "Trust me."

"I will."

"Do you want to stay the night?" I asked her while pushing her hair behind her ear.

She shook her head, "I can't, I have to cook dinner for Charlie."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, but tomorrow, try to teach more lively, you kind of looked a little dead today."

I smiled, "Sure," I kissed her one more time before she left.

* * *

Bella:

The next day, I felt more relaxed than yesterday. After school I walked into Edward's class with no one seeing me. I saw him sitting at his desk with his reading glasses on and checking papers.

After I closed the door and locked it, he looked up and smiled, "Hey there," he took his glasses off and set them down to the side.

I walked over towards him and sat on his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. Edward sat back in his chair and rested his head on my shoulder while kissing my neck.

"I can come over tonight," I whispered in his ear.

"Excellent, I was lonely last night,"

"Well, I'll make up for not coming last night,"

"We could do it right here and now,"

My cheeks turned bright red, "Isn't it kind of risky, especially when the principal is on alert about us."

"Doesn't it make it more attractive?"

"I'll concentrate more at your place."

"Very well then."

I kissed Edward one more time before I left his classroom.

* * *

Tanya:

I watched Bella as she left Edward's classroom, when she disappeared from sight, I made  
my way into the class.

He was already packing up; I turned on my charm and walked in, "Hello Mr. Cullen."

As soon as Edward looked up at me, the smile on his face faded, "What do you want Tanya?"

"Oh I came here to help you,"

"Help me? Help me with what?"

"With you not getting fired," I smirked.

"Me getting fired?" Edward looked confused and then his eyes flickered for a second like he knew something. So I pulled out the small video disc and flashed it in front of him. Suddenly his eyes were wide open, "Where did you get  
that?" his voice was filled with rage.

"You know, when you make a porn video with a student, you shouldn't be tossing it around like wedding rice."

"Tanya, please give that to me,"

"You can have it, I already made copies and I also did a little editing of my own," I tossed it on his desk.

"What do you want?"

"I'd think you'd know what I want."

Edward sighed, "If I do, will you get rid of all the copies."

"As long as you're not holding back, I won't hurt Bella." I knew I struck a nerve by saying her name. "It's better if she doesn't know about it." He nodded, "Tomorrow night, your place." After Edward nodded one more time, I blew him a kiss and left.

* * *

Edward:

"DAMN IT," I pounded my desk with my fist, even though the pain hurt, I didn't care, everything fell apart. "THAT BITCH TANYA." I couldn't have her get to me, just one night and it's over.

The video disc that Tanya gave me was sitting on the desk in front of me, I was too afraid to play it. I felt I should wait till I get home.

Driving home felt it was taking forever, as soon as I got up to my apartment, I dropped all of my stuff and headed straight to my computer to put in the video. As soon as the disc was loading, my hands began to sweat.

Suddenly the video came up, I easily recognized Bella sitting on my bed. The room was a little dark but I could easily tell it was Bella.

She was pretending to be scared as I approached her, but it looked real. After I took all her clothes off, Bella looked terrified at the camera, and I remembered I was talking with her but Tanya deleted it.

After watching the rest of the video with Tanya's editing, it showed me taking advantage of Bella.I began feeling sick to my stomach, although I knew I couldn't tell Bella.

I didn't want to hurt her by telling her that Tanya has copies of the video disc.I promised I wouldn't hurt her, but I don't want to lie to her either, maybe I have no choice.

* * *

Bella:

After dinner, I snuck out of the house without Charlie noticing. I drove across town to Edward's apartment building.

I felt more comfortable without knocking on Edward's door anymore, after going through my key chain to find Edward's key, I unlocked his door and walked through. His stereo was playing quiet jazz music and Edward was lying on the couch with his arm covering his eyes.

I walked over to him and sat on the couch. I leaned over him and kissed him gently. He removed his arm to look at me.

"You look stressed." His eyes were a little bit red.

"I'm just a little worn out."

I let him rest his head on my lap while I ran my fingers through his hair, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm sorry Miss Swan, but it's official school business,"

"No fair," I pouted.

"How can I make it up to you?" He asked.

"Surprise me,"

I felt Edward's hand touching my back. I started unbuttoning my blouse, when I was done, he rested his cool cheek on my stomach. He looked up at me and I smiled, "I have the video disc, now there's nothing to worry about."

My face beamed, I mouthed out the words "Thank you."

Edward turned on his side, I felt his warm breath on my stomach, and then he kissed me. He started getting up and making his way up. I felt my body sliding down and I was lying down and Edward was on top of me. He began taking off the rest of my blouse and jeans, and I managed to take off his shirt and pants, but I wanted to take more off.

Eventually, we ended up on his living room floor. We were lying on the pillows, while I rested my head on Edward's chest with his arm wrapped around me. I could still hear beautiful jazz music, it set the mood right. Although my eye  
lids started to get heavy. "Are you getting tired?" He asked.

"I'm trying not to," I mumbled.

"I don't mind, rest your eyes." I tried to resist but his fingers were so soothingly that it was impossible, soon darkness took over me.

Later I woke up next to a fire place, while lying on a fur rug with a blanket on top of me. I pulled it closer to my chest and then began looking around to find Edward. I noticed him sitting by me while watching me sleep. "How long have I been asleep?" I asked.

"About an hour."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright Bella, just don't do it my class."

That made me smile, I began sitting with the blanket still covering my legs. Edward moved closer to me and began feeling my cheek with his fingers. His eyes were looking at my face carefully, and then he cradled me into his  
arms. At that moment, I couldn't say a word. Edward's arms were holding me tightly, almost locking me. We stayed like this for a while, I sat up and wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms locked around his neck.

I felt Edward gripping my bra in the back, and then he unsnapped it. I helped remove the straps off my shoulders. After it was entirely off and out of the way, Edward ran his fingers through my hair, "I wish it would be like  
this every day when I come home from work."

"Wouldn't you get tired of me?"

"Never."

I began to lean back and then rolled on my stomach while Edward began kissing the back of my neck. I rested my head on my arms and watch the fire, as Edward gave me a soothing massage. "Your hands feel like magic," I told him.

"My hands are not the only ones that are magic," he whispered in my ear, as he took off my underwear.

I flipped over on to my back and looked up at him. He kissed me as he pulled my left leg up and then entered inside me. His erection went inside me much deeper than last time. I squeezed the carpet as my chest rose, "Oh Edward," I breathed loudly.

"I want this night to be especially important," he said sweetly.


	21. Chapter 21

**Student Affair**

**By Dlynn**

**Beta Reader: Michelle62092**

Chapter 21

Edward:

Another painful day at work; the students will notunderstand a word of English. I finally got home, I unlocked and then opened the front door.

As I walked through the door, Bella was there to greet me, "How was your day honey?" She threw her arms around my neck and kissed me like she hasn't seen me for a month.

"It's better now that you're with me."

Her smile lit up my heart, "Dinner is almost ready, darling."

As I put away my coat in the closet, Bella began stirring the pot on the stove. I walked over and wrapped my arms around her small waist and sniffed the sweet scent of her hair as she continued cooking.

Suddenly there was crying in the bedroom, I wondered what it was. "I got it Edward," Bella went into bedroom and I slowly followed her.

She was in the guest bedroom, which was now transformed into a nursery. I stood in the doorway watching Bella walking over to the crib. The crying continued until Bella picked a small infant and cradled it into her arms. She lightly rocked it and hummed a small tune.

"Come here Edward and see your son,"

I moved closer and saw a beautiful brown hair, rosy cheek baby who strongly resembles Bella and myself, "My what?" I was speechless.

"Silly Edward, can't you recognize your own son."

I moved closer to get a better look at the baby. Seeing him and Bella couldn't make me any more happier; all of a sudden, in the corner of the room was Tanya holding up the video disc and waving it in front of her.

I woke up while yelling out the word "NO."

Bella who was sleeping next to me, was startled and looked up as I sat up in bed. "Edward what's wrong?" she asked.

I was breathing heavily, "Just a nightmare," I soon I got my breathing under control.

She sat up with the bed sheet wrapped around her naked body, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, it's fine, let's go back to sleep."

We both laid back down, and I held Bella very close to me to make sure she wasn't going anywhere.

A few hours later, Bella left early before her dad woke up. I knew today was going to be unbearable. "Just one night of terror and it's all put behind us," I told myself.

* * *

Bella:

Last night was amazing, Edward was unbelievable, just amazing. I managed to get home before Charlie woke up.

When I sat down to eat breakfast, he was talking on the phone with someone at the police station, "are sure?...(sigh) how many times do I have to go?...(sigh) alright, but only until Monday," Charlie sighed again, and then hung up the phone.

"What's going on Dad?" I asked.

"I have to go back to Seattle, there's an emergency and I have to be there. I'm sorry Bella."

"It's okay Dad, I can survive a few days without you."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded, it would be a great chance to spend the whole weekend with Edward.

* * *

Edward:

Going to school today was brutal, when I went to the teacher's lounge to get some coffee, Tanya came up behind me, and whispered in my ear "Hello, cutie."

I was immensely annoyed, but I didn't respond.

"I'm so excited for tonight, are you?"

I cringed for a second; it made me sick to think of doing it with Tanya.

"I'll take that as a yes." Tanya left the lounge, while I did my best not to throw up.

* * *

Bella:

I was looking forward to see Edward in third hour, but we ended up having a substitute teacher because Edward was in a meeting.

I waited until after school to go see him, but he had left early, which caused me to miss him even more. "I guess I'll just surprise him at his apartment tonight," I said to myself.

* * *

Edward:

It was already dark outside, and I was wondering where Tanya was. I just wanted to get this over with it and be  
done.

I took a large gulp of wine and set the glass down on the kitchen counter.A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. I answered, and it was Tanya, I cringed." Hi, Sweetie."

I rolled my eyes, "Let's just get this over with."

Tanya came in and I shut the door. We soon headed into my bedroom, I left the lights off so I wouldn't see her, but the moonlight was shinning through my window exposed her face.

She began taking off my shirt and pants. After I sat down, Tanya began stripping in front of me. When she was only in her underwear, she sat down next to me, "if I'm not satisfied, then your little Bella will have to pay the price," she smirked.

I almost snapped when she said that. I know I had a grimace on my face, but who wouldn't?

"Oh feisty, I like that, let's begin,"

She made me lie back as she sat on my stomach, I looked up and saw her removing her bra in front of me.

* * *

Bella:

After I was all packed for the weekend, I hopped in my truck and drove down to Edward's apartment. I was so excited to see him and wrapped my arms around him all night.

I parked my truck and made my way up to his apartment, I fumbled with my keys to find the right one. After unlocking the door, I walked in, the apartment was dark, I looked around to see where Edward is, but he was probably just in his bedroom.

I began heading toward his bedroom door, as I grabbed the door knob I heard Edward grunting, and then a female voice moaning with pleasure, I automatically opened the door all the way to see the most horrifying thing I  
ever seen. Edward was on top of Tanya and humping her.

I lost all color in my face; my heart immediately broke into pieces from watching. Edward and Tanya didn't see me, it was like they were putting on a show for me. Soon tears began streaming down my face, and it felt like someone was literally ripping me to a million pieces.

* * *

Edward:

I tried to put everything out of my mind as I was having sex with Tanya, I was almost finished, but I had the feeling that someone was behind us.

"It seems we have company Edward," Tanya told me.

I slowly turned to see and my heart immediately burst. Bella was standing in the door with her small body shaking from her sobs, "Bella..."

As soon as I said her name, she quickly darted out of the bedroom.

"Bella, wait," I quickly put on my boxers and went after her.

She froze at the front door still trembling, "why?" she asked.

"Bella, it's not what it seems"

"Oh really, so you weren't really having sex with Tayna?" Bella snapped sarcastically.

"Let me explain-"

"How you did it? Don't worry, Edward, I already saw enough for myself." Bella opened  
the front door and walked out.

But I continued to go after her, "Bella stop," I quickly grabbed her wrist but she wouldn't look at me.

"You promised me you wouldn't hurt me," she told in a small voice.

"I did promise that."

"But you broke that promise and my heart just now."

"Bella, I'm sorry, just let me-"

"I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" Bella shouted and then ran away  
from me.

* * *

Bella:

I quickly ran back all the way to my truck, as soon as I drove out of Edward's parking lot, my mind became blurry, I didn't even know where I was driving after about an hour later.

As I was driving, I began to remember what Edward had said to me:

_"I want you to know that I'm here for you."  
_  
_"You've been on my mind since I worked here, but I tried not to fall in love you, but I can't help it, you haunt my sweet dreams with your beauty."  
_

_"I promise I'll never hurt you."_

LIES!, just a bunch of goddamn lies, he used me and then tossed me a side like a bag of garbage.

A while later I pulled off to the side of the road, I thought I was about to cry, but I didn't, instead, I only felt empty and hollow.

I rested my head on the steering wheel and sighed, still no tears. As I lifted my head, I began to recognize the road I was on, and then I looked to my right and easily recognized the cabin, it belonged to the Newton's.


	22. Chapter 22

**Student Affair**

**By Dlynn**

**Beta Reader: Michelle62092**

Chapter 22

Edward:

After Bella ran off, I was defeated, every part in my body was numb. Soon Tanya came out of my apartment with her clothes back on, "Well that was fun, see you on Monday," she smirked.

As she walked passed me, I was about to strangle her, but I couldn't, not after what Bella said to me before she left, _"I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!"_ Bella's words echoed in my head.

I went back into my apartment, I knew I needed to speak to Bella, I wasn't going to give up. I quickly ran into my room and got dressed. After I was dressed, I got into my car to drive to Bella's house, I hope she's there.

* * *

Bella:

I turned off the ignition, I tried to figure out why I was here at Mike Newton's cabin, I haven't been here for a while. "Should I go talk to him?" I asked myself.

It's been a while since I last saw him, I began to get out of my truck and walk up to the front door. Soon I heard a voice in the back of my mind, the voice sounded similar to Edward's "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Go back, don't talk to Mike, stay away from him."

But I continued to make my way to Mike's cabin, at that moment I didn't know where my mind was, but right now I needed to talk to someone.

I was standing on the front porch, hesitating to knock on the door. I continued hearing that voice, "Don't do it!"

I ignored the voice and then knocked on the door. Ten seconds later Mike opened the door, he was startled to see me, "Bella, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"May I come in?"

"Of course."

After I came in, Mike shut the door and took my coat to hang it up on the hook. I went to sit down on the couch and Mike followed.

He sat very close to me, but I didn't flinch, I was too broken to feel anything. Mike looked at me with concern, "Bella, why are you here?"

"I missed you Mike," I didn't know if I was lying or telling the truth.

Mike put his hand on my cheek and began to stroke it, "I missed you too, I always think about you when I get the chance."

I looked up at him, Mike's eyes looked like they were filled with lust, I slowly began to feel uncomfortable, "May I have a glass of water?"

"Of course you can."

"I'll get it," I got up and headed over to the kitchen that was connected to the sitting room. After filling up a glass of water, I slowly gulped it down and sighed as I set the glass down.

Suddenly I felt two arms slowly wrap around my waist, I was almost startled, but I didn't move. Mike rested his chin on my shoulder, "I hoped you'd forgiven me about what happened in the library."

I wasn't sure what to say to him, so I said what first came to my mind, "I forgive you."

His arms around me tightened, "Does this mean we have another chance?" Mike asked.

Do we? Edward can't be my boyfriend, especially not when he's sleeping with Tanya of all people. The voice came back into my mind again, this time pleading, "Please Bella, say no, say no..." Why should I trust that voice, everything was fine until I met Edward...right? Mike was waiting for an answer, "Yes," I said coldly.

I slowly turned around to see Mike smile, he lifted my chin to kiss me. Our kiss started off soft, but soon it started to get rough. I almost forgot how Mike used to kiss me. As we both pulled away for air, I felt Mike slowly unbuttoning my blouse, he stopped and looked at me to see if I was going to stop him, but this time I didn't, I was too empty inside to do anything. As he continued to unbutton the rest of my blouse, Mike was convinced that I was finally going to have sex with him.

After my blouse was on the floor, I helped take Mike's shirt off, he then gripped ahold of my butt and pulled my body close to him and I gripped his shoulders. I felt him hold a very strong grip on me as he began pulling my pants off, it started to get very cold, while I was just in my underwear.

Mike stopped to a look and admire my body, if I was myself right now I wouldn't be comfortable, but I was still hallow inside. Soon, I guess it was my turn to take his pants off, I slowly reached down to pull them down, but as soon as they were entirely off, Mike turned me around so my back was facing him.

He put my hands on the kitchen counter and began kissing my neck. I could feel his hands going inside my underwear and exploring. Soon he pulled them down down and I felt his erection right behind me. I began squeezing the edge of the counter preparing myself for what was about to happen.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time," his voice sounded aggressive, suddenly I felt Mike thrust himself inside me so fast and hard, I screamed. "Oh god, your so tight," he shouted as he pulled in and out of me. I leaned forward, while his hands were gripping my hips so tight I knew there was going to be bruises later.

* * *

Edward:

I pulled up to Bella's house, all the lights were off, her truck wasn't here. Where was she? I pulled off to the side of the road and waited to see if she would be coming home later.

* * *

Bella:

After Mike was done, he spun me around and pulled me into his bedroom. We sat at the end of his bed, while he was letting me catch my breath before we started again.

Soon he laid down on top of me and took my bra off, the last scrap of clothing I had on.

He stopped for a second to admire me again, and then began kissing my neck. He soon moved down to my chest and when he got to my breasts, he began biting and I did my best not to moan by biting my lower lip.

After Mike was finished, his head came up so we had eye contact with each other. At that moment I shivered just by looking at him. In a way, his facial expression scared me.

Mike put his tongue in my mouth, while he was squeezing my arms aggressively with his hands. Mike had so much energy in him, that I was not up to it.

The rest of the night was painful for me, not just my body, but my heart, it was crying out for someone who really loved me.

* * *

Edward:

I fell asleep in the car for about an hour, it was around two in the morning and Bella still hadn't come home. I finally decided to head home and try again tomorrow.

* * *

Mike:

Finally I had Bella all to myself. She fell asleep in my arms as we laid in bed. I knew I was a little too rough with her, but she'll get use to it, because this won't be the last time that we are having sex.


	23. Chapter 23

**Student Affair**

**By Dlynn**

**Beta Reader: Michelle62092**

Chapter 23

Bella:

I woke up to Mike's tight grip around my body, I slowly broke from his grasp to use the bathroom. After I closed the door and flipped on the light, I saw most of my body was covered in bruises. I became scared when I realized I made a stupid mistake sleeping with Mike, but I felt it was too late to go back with Edward now.

Suddenly I felt two arms around me finding their way up body, "I found you," Mike whispered, his voice sent a shiver down my spine. "Come on lets go back to bed." He pulled me back into his room and then threw me on the bed.

* * *

Edward:

I didn't see Bella the rest of the weekend, I was hoping she would be coming to school. The first two hours took forever, finally third hour came, I kept my eyes on the classroom door, waiting to see Bella come in. After the final bell I gave up hope that she was coming today, but Bella came rushing in, while hiding her face and quickly sat down. She didn't look up, she kept her head down during the whole class.

I needed to talk to her, I need to explain to her what happened between Tanya and I. When the lunch bell rang, I quickly stopped Bella from running out the door. "Excuse me, Miss Swan, I would like to talk to you about your homework."

Bella stopped in her tracks and sighed, after everyone left, she approached my desk. "Yes?" she looked away, "I can't stay long."

"I need to explain to you what happened this weekend."

"I've seen enough for myself Mr. Cullen," she began to reach into her pocket and took out the key to my apartment. "I won't be needing this anymore," she left it on the edge of my desk.

"Bella don't do this," I pleaded.

But Bella turned around and began to head for the door.

"Tanya was going to black mail both of us with the video disc if I didn't sleep with her."

Bella stopped, she turned around to look at me with wide eyes.

"I didn't want you to know, I thought one night of terror for me would have fixed all of our problems, but it didn't."

"I wish you would of told me sooner, because..."

"Because of what?" I asked.

"Bella, come on we have lunch now." A blond, male student walked in the classroom. I was confused, did Bella move on that quickly?

Bella's expression grew sadder, "I have to go now Mr. Cullen," she approached the blond student, and he quickly wrapped his arm around her waist as they both left.

My heart tore again at the thought that Bella had already moved on. I sighed heavily as I leaned back in my chair. My day kept getting worse.

Suddenly Tanya came in the classroom, "Hey cutie."

"GET OUT!!!"

* * *

Bella:

That evening, Mike drove me in his van up to the beach, where most people go to make-out. I didn't say much after I had that conversation with Edward in his classroom.

We both moved into the back of Mike's van. As we sat on the back seat, Mike began kissing me while pulling my sweater over my head. After my sweater was  
off, Mike laid down on top of me, "Bella, what's the deal with your teacher?"

"Mr. Cullen?" I tried to get comfortable, but Mike wouldn't let me until I answered his question, "He just wanted to talk about an essay I wrote."

"He looks like he's attracted to you."

"Don't worry, I'm planning on switching out of his class anyway."


	24. Chapter 24

**Student Affair**

**By Dlynn**

**Beta Reader: Michelle62092**

Chapter 24

Bella:

"I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!" I pounded my fists on the wall in my room until my hands were sore. I really screwed up this time. I hurt Edward, got back together with Mike and the worst thing; I told Mike I would switch out of Edward's class.

I sat down on my bed and rolled up my long sleeves, I looked at all the bruises I had on my arm. I need to talk to Edward, right away.

I quickly grabbed my jacket and car keys, and got into my truck. I drove all the way to Edward's apartment. When I got to his door, I needed to make sure I wouldn't cry. Just as I was about to dig into my pocket for the key to Edward's apartment, I remembered I gave it back to him.

I knocked on the door, he didn't answer, after I continued knocking, he finally opened the door. He looked a mess, but he was still unbelievably beautiful. He also didn't look happy to see me.

"I really need to talk to you." I told him.

He didn't speak.

"May I come in?" I asked.

Edward moved aside to let me in. I walked in without taking my eyes off of him. I wanted him to say something, anything. After closing the door, he went to sit down in the living room.

I really couldn't think of where to start, "I bet you're confused why I came here."

He nodded.

"After you told me why you slept with Tanya, I began to think, we shouldn't see each other anymore."

Edward looked up at me confused.

"You're suffering because of me...I don't want it to happen again...I want to switch out of your class."

He took a moment to speak, "You need my approval, and I can't give it to you."

"Why not?"

"Because you're too hard to let go."

"We can't keep doing this, people will soon find out and…" I began to feel the emotions building up, and I had to stop talking.

Edward stood up when he noticed me shaking. He wrapped his arms around me. I  
wanted to resist from his comfort, but it was impossible. I felt so comfortable and safe. "I don't care," he said.

"Why…why me?" I asked.

"It's difficult to explain, but I know that I can't let you go. You're too addicting to me, like a drug."

"What about your job."

"I'll survive."

I shook my head, "You're throwing your life away."

"Either way, I would still throw my life away if I gave you up."

I looked up at him. As he took both of my hands, I flinched from the pain.

Edward immediately noticed my reaction. He looked at my hands and saw the bruises I  
made when I was pounding on the wall, he then roll up one of my long sleeves, and his eyes widened. He rolled up the other sleeve and discovered more bruises that Mike made, "What's this?" he asked.

"It's nothing," I pulled down the sleeves.

"Bella I need you to take off your sweater."

"Edward, I don't think-"

"Please Bella."

I didn't move my arms. It was too embarrassing to show him.

Realizing I wasn't going to do it myself, Edward slowly pulled my turtle neck sweater up over my head. After it was off, his face was a mask of pure shock. Edward saw most of the marks that Mike had left on my body. There were hand prints and bite marks on my neck, arm, chest and stomach, which left Edward speechless.

"Edward?"

* * *

Edward:

Who would do this to Bella? Most of her body was covered in bruises. My heart was pounding. I felt the need to rip apart the animal that did this to her. My mind went back as I tried to remember that guy who came into my class to get Bella. It must have been him.

"Bella, please tell me, was it that guy who came into my class to get you? Did he do this to you?"

She was too terrified to speak. Was she scared of telling me who it was?

"Please tell me," I gently grabbed her arms, "Please."

"Mike Newton," she mumbled.

"Was he also the one in the library?"

Bella nodded.

"You need to report this."

"No, I can't."

"What? Why not?"

"Because I let him do this to me." Tears began streaming down her face.

I took her into my arms again as we both sat on the couch, and I let her spent the night. She continued crying through most of the night and I kept reassuring her that everything would be okay, "It will be alright Bella, I'll take care of everything."


	25. Chapter 25

**Student Affair**

**By Dlynn**

**Beta Reader: Michelle62092**

Chapter 25

Edward:

After a few days, Bella had been sick and spent all of her time at home. She reassured me over the phone that it was just a fever.

While Bella stayed at home, I tried to find out more about Mike Newton. He was a Varsity jock, and a ladies' man. It wasn't much help. I didn't have him in any of my classes, so it became hard to find out more about him.

Every time I saw the bruises on Bella's body, it made me sick to see Mike was still on the streets. I need to find a way to have Mike locked up without putting Bella in turmoil.

Suddenly my phone rang. I hit the "talk" button and held it up to my ear, "Hello?"

"Hey Edward, it's me," It was Bella's voice.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked her.

"A little bit, but I'm not sure how long this fever is going to last."

"Have you talked to Mike lately?"

"No, I haven't heard from him after I told him I was sick. I wouldn't be surprised if he's cheating on me, but it doesn't matter. He's dead to me."

I could help but smile when she said that, "You should get some rest Bella. I want to see you healthy as soon as possible."

"Me too, if only I had a _doctor_ making a house call."

"Bella you know need to get plenty of rest."

"I know, I just feel lonely without you."

"I know, but hang in there."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." I hung up the phone and began thinking. In about a month, Graduation was coming around the corner and soon Bella and I could come out of the shadows. We just needed to be a little more patient.

* * *

Mike:

"That was so sweet what you just did. You sure know how to give a first class B.J. although you don't have the rocking' body my girlfriend has." I was sitting up in bed feeling like I was king of the world, while the slut was in the bathroom.

"Oh whatever, why are you even going out with that 'Little-Miss-Weeping-cun-'"

"Hey, shut up, god I'm getting sick of you talking. Hey, are you done yet?"

She came out of the bathroom and climbed back into bed. She began kissing my chest as a way of apologizing.

I sighed, "You know what Tanya, you might not be as hot as Bella, but man, you sure know how to fuck."


	26. Chapter 26

**Student Affair**

**By Dlynn**

**Beta Reader: Michelle62092**

Chapter 26

Edward:

At school, rumors about a teacher having a relationship with a student continued to grow. The police interviewed the entire faculty. I was lucky to pass all of their questions.

One day I had to stay after school to finish grading homework for the end of the school year. Around eight o'clock in the evening, I believed that I was the only one left in the school building. After finishing recording the rest of the grades. I leaned back in my chair and began rubbing my sore eyes.

Suddenly the door opened. I quickly looked up to see who it was. It was Bella, a smile automatically appeared on my face. I haven't seen her in days.

After she closed the door, Bella came up and sat on my lap. "Bella I'm so glad to see you again," I held her tight. "How are you feeling?" I asked her.

"Much better, I saw the doctor today, so everything's fine."

"I'm so glad," I rested my head on her shoulder.

"Charlie told me about the police department was interviewing the entire faculty yesterday, I was worried if they found out about us."

"Don't worry, I got through it smoothly."

Bella sighed with relief as her fingers were going through my hair, "that's good."

We stayed is the same position for a while, until we heard thunder outside. Bella jumped a little in my arms and it made me smile to see how innocent she was.

"Did you drive here?" I asked her.

"I walked,"

"Let me take you home,"

"Can we take the long way?" She asked playfully.

I knew she didn't want to go home early because she wanted stay with me a little longer. "Are you well enough?"

She gave me shy smile and nodded.

"Alright let's go." I took her hand and we left my classroom.

* * *

Bella:

Before we headed outside into the rain, we knew it was pouring hard and I didn't have a coat. I also picked the wrong day to wear a skirt, but Edward took off his coat and put in on my shoulders and then held me close to him to keep warmth.

When we got outside, we quickly ran to his Volvo. Like a gentlemen he opened the front passenger door for me.

I was soaked when I got into his car. I tried to wipe away the rain drops on my bare legs with my hands, but it didn't help much.

I shivered for a bit, but when Edward got into the driver's seat, he put his hand on my knee. I looked up at him and saw he looked beautiful even though he was soaked.

We quickly kissed each other and then he started the car and drove out of the parking lot.

* * *

Edward:

While I was driving, it became impossible to focus on the road. Bella looked amazing. I wasn't able to go any further. I need to make love to her right now.

I decided to take her to the beach spot where most of the people make-out, since it was raining heavily, most likely there wouldn't be anyone there. When she noticed I was turning on to the path leading to the beach, Bella looked up at me and smiled.

At the end of the road, we made it to our destination. I wasn't paying attention to see if any other cars were there, but all I was focusing on was Bella. I pulled off to the far side, closest to the trees to be well hidden.

When I turned off the ignition, I turned to look at Bella and she was still wet. I couldn't help but noticed her small skirt was soaked and riding up. Oh god, this angel has taken control of my soul.

I didn't want to waste any time, I took her face into my hands and began kissing her. When our kiss started to get intense, I knew we wouldn't get any further while sitting up front. After we pulled away to breath I moved into back and Bella followed me.

I ran my fingers through her wet hair. It was dark inside my car, but when lightning struck outside, I could see her.

I rest my hand on her upper leg and slowly moved up to feel underneath her skirt.

Soon our lips found each other again, but I was more determined to explore underneath her skirt. Her thighs burn with excitement.

I could feel tension begin to build.

* * *

Bella:

Edward began pulling down my panties and tossed them somewhere in the car.

I quickly straddled him.

As I ran my fingers through his hair while rubbing up against him, Edward buried his head into my neck. "Soon we won't have to hide like this," he whispered in my ear.

I wanted to tell him something but our moment was cut short. When someone shot through the driver's making the glass exploded inside the car.

Edward quickly pulled me down to protect me from the glass shards.

It was quiet outside except for the pouring rain.

"Are you all right?" Edward asked while still protecting me.

I was in totally shock. The gunshot through the glass window made me froze in fear.

"Bella!"

* * *

Edward:

Bella was in shock. I shook her a little, but she wouldn't snap out of it, "Bella!"

"EDWARD CULLEN COME OUT OF THERE," someone shouted outside.

What am I going to do? Another shot rang out. I looked down at Bella, she was still frozen. The only thing I had on my mind was to keep Bella safe, no matter what happens to me.

"Bella please stay in the car and don't make a sound." I kissed her on the forehead and then climbed out of the car and faced the shooter.

* * *

Bella:

My mind was spinning, that gunshot was so familiar…

_Flash Back (Think back when Bella was at Mike's cottage): _

_Our last morning up at the cottage, Mike pulled me out bed to his balcony. I only had a bed sheet wrapped around me._

_When we got outside, Mike picked up a hand gun and started firing into the woods trying to impress me, but I covered my ears to block out most of the noise. _

_Suddenly Mike pointed the gun at me and I jumped, _

"_Mike, what are you doing, put that down," I told him. _

_He gave a sinister smile and moved toward me. "I want to play a little game," he told me. "Let's pretend I'm robber who has broken into a house and found a pretty half-naked girl all by herself."_

_I was about to take a step back, but Mike wrapped his arm around my waist and point the gun to my neck. _

"_Please Mike," I begged him. _

"_Come on Bella, we're having fun," he pulled me back into his room with the gun still pointed at me. _

_Mike sat on the edge of the bed and then told me to remove my bed sheet and to sit on the floor in front of him._

_I did so slowly while keeping an eye on the gun._

_Mike removed his boxers, and then put the gun to my head, "I want you to suck my dick hard, NOW!"_

_Then he shot towards the balcony as a warning shot. _

Suddenly I snapped back to reality and I realized Edward was gone and it was Mike's gun that blew out Edward's car window.

I got up and looked out, and I saw Edward with his back facing me and I knew that the shadow figure near the trees was Mike.

I gasped in fear when Mike pointed the gun at Edward.

"SHE'S MY BICTH CULLEN, NOW BACK AWAY!" Mike shouted.

"You'll never touch Bella," Edward told him.

"Choose your words careful, or they might be your last."

"Edward," I cried out.

Edward quickly glanced over to me, but then back at Mike, "You'll have to kill me before you ever come close to Bella."

"I guess that's an open invitation," Mike laughed sinisterly.

"NO" I shouted.

I almost climbed out of car.

"Stay back Bella," Edward told me.

"But Edward," Tears were streaming down my face. I didn't know what would happen if Edward died.

"Just stay in the car." Edward moved toward Mike, away from the car. He was a couple of feet away from Mike. The gun was pointed at Edward's head. "This isn't wise Mike. You won't get away with this. The police will find you."

"I'll just have to take the risk." Mike loaded the gun and aimed it at Edward's head, "Bella's mine."

"EDWARD!" I screamed, "MIKE PLEASE DON'T."

But Mike pulled the trigger.


	27. Chapter 27

**Student Affair**

**By Dlynn**

**Beta Reader: Michelle62092**

Chapter 27

Bella:

The gun was jammed.

Mike pounded the gun with the palm of his hand, but the gun wouldn't go off.

"Shit," Mike shouted.

He threw it to the side, and reached into his pocket and pulled out a switchblade.

I trembled when I saw the knife, "Edward…" I screamed out.

Mike ran toward Edward like a maniac, although Edward looked confident, almost like he had everything under control to maintain this crazy animal.

The next few minutes, everything happened so fast my heart almost stood still. When Mike swung the knife at him, Edward quickly stepped back and grabbed Mike's wrist and tried to force him to drop the knife.

Mike tried to break out of Edward's grip, but his strength wasn't enough to take down Edward.

I heard them talking to each other, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. I thought the fight would soon be over, but Mike head-butted Edward. I gasped when Edward let go of him and then Mike kneed him in the stomach making him fall to the ground.

I wanted to help Edward, but I didn't know what to do.

Mike still had the knife in his hand, but he didn't try to stab Edward. He slowly turned around and looked at me.

The look he gave me, made me shiver, it was such a vile look.

"If I can't have her, then no one will." Suddenly Mike was coming at me.

"RUN BELLA," Edward shouted while struggling to get up.

I quickly ran as fast as I could.

I thought when I reached the forest I could lose him, but he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to the ground.

I tried to kick him away, but Mike got on top of me. He began shredding up my clothes with the knife.

"EDWARD," I screamed out.

Mike slapped me and then held the knife up, I knew from the look on his face that he was going to kill me. "Die bitch."

Suddenly a gunshot rang out. My eyes became wide in terror. Mike was shot in the back and fell onto his side.

I slowly got up and Edward was about twenty feet away with Mike's gun in his hand, he dropped the gun and ran toward me.

Edward wrapped his arms and sighed heavily.

As soon as I was in his protective hold, I couldn't keep the tears from breaking.

"Oh my god Bella, I thought I lost you." I could feel he was shaking.

"I thought the gun was jammed,"

"The sick bastard didn't pull the safety. Oh god Bella, I don't know what I would do without you." I could feel him breathing heavily up against me, "Are you alright?"

"Yes,"

"Did he cut you?"

"Just my clothes."

Edward sighed with relief again.

When we pulled away, he looked at Mike's dead body. "Bella come on you shouldn't be here," Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me away from Mike's body.

He took me back to his car. After I got in, Edward brushed off the glass on his seat and sat down. He pulled his cell phone and was about to call the police, but then he stopped.

"Edward what's wrong?"

"I don't want you to get involved Bella."

"Why not?"

"Your dad's the sheriff, if people find out about us, you'll most likely get expelled, and people will criticize and blame us for Mike's death."

"Mike was crazy. If you didn't stop him we would be dead." I put my hand on his arm and gave a gentle squeeze, "I don't care what other people think." I looked in his eyes for reassurance, "please, call it in."

Edward sighed, "Okay."

He called 9-1-1 and minutes later the police showed up. Edward showed them where Mike's body was and we both gave our statements to the police.

Soon Charlie came and he was scared after getting the call that I was involved with a murder. "Bella are you alright," he said, clearly shock.

"I'm alright Dad,"

"Explain everything to me right now," Charlie noticed my clothes ripped up underneath Edward jacket.

I explained to him about Edward and I being together, and Mike was trying to kill us.

"Bella he's your teacher,"

"He's twenty-one, I'm eighteen,"

"I don't like this,"

"Please dad, try to understand,"

"We'll discuss this later, I'm taking you home," Charlie put his arm around my shoulder and led me to his police cruiser.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Edward still speaking with the police. When he noticed me leaving, I smiled at him before my dad closed the front passenger door. He smiles back and I knew everything would be all right.


	28. Chapter 28

**Student Affair**

**By Dlynn**

**Beta Reader: Michelle62092**

Chapter 28

Edward:

The next few days flew by so quickly; it almost felt like a blur. The whole town of Forks was talking about Mike's death.

I cooperated with the police very well in the investigation, and they all agreed that Mike's death was in self-defense and that I wouldn't be charged. People had begun talking about my relationship with Bella, and now I had to speak with the school board.

I told them that we deeply cared about each other very much and that we wouldn't want to make our relationship public until she graduated, because we feared of humiliating the school system.

The school board decided not to expel Bella, and that was all I cared about.

However, for my job, it would be Esme's decision whether to fire me or not.

* * *

Bella:

I haven't seen Edward for a few days and I only spoke with him over the phone while being supervised by Charlie.

Charlie pulled me out of school because he's trying his best to keep me out of the public eye for a while.

"Dad, I didn't want to tell you about my relationship with Edward until after I graduated."

He was mumbling behind his newspaper.

"You know, we should be grateful that he saved my life."

Charlie set down the newspaper down on the kitchen table, "I know, but it's the town that's has been going crazy since Mike's death."

"But Dad you can't keep me in this house forever."

He sighed, "You're right, you can go back to school, but as long as you don't talk to anyone about what happen that night and you keep your distance from Ed… Mr. Cullen in the public eye."

"I will dad."

"I need to accept the fact that you're growing up."

"Thanks Dad."

"But Bells, if he ever hurts you. I will not show him any mercy."

* * *

Edward:

I had to speak with Esme and discuss my punishment with her. I had a feeling I would be fired.

I knocked on her door.

"_Come in," _

When I opened the door, I saw Esme sitting at her desk with her hands clasped together and resting on the edge, with a one of the most serious facial expressions I've seen.

"Please take a seat."

I sat down and prepared myself for the worst.

"You know I have every right to fire you, Edward."

"I understand ma'am."

"On the other hand, ever since you saved Miss Swan, girls have been coming forward and confessed to authorities and myself that Mr. Newton had been…mistreating them. None of us knew that Mr. Newton had such an evil soul."

I nodded in agreement.

"So I've decided not to fire you."

"You're not?"

"For now,"

"That's acceptable," I told her.

"However there is something very confidential I need to speak to you about."

"What is it?"

"We're still investigating the teacher and student affair in the school."

"You still are?"

"Yes," she nodded. "My sources tell me that it's a female teacher and a male student."

* * *

Tanya:

"NO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, after hearing about Mike getting shot.

My eyes were burning for revenge, and I completely snapped, "BELLA TOOK MY EDWARD AND NOW SHE KILLS MY MIKE…THAT BITCH! I'LL MAKE SURE SHE SUFFERS."


	29. Chapter 29

**Student Affair**

**By Dlynn**

**Beta Reader: Michelle62092**

Chapter 29

Bella:

Coming back to school felt like a nightmare. I lost most of my friends because of Mike's death, but that wasn't really bothering me.

I didn't get to see Edward at all.

The Principle pulled me out of his class and I had to sit in the main office.

Later that night I needed to see him. It was driving me crazy.

After Charlie went to bed, I snuck out of the house and drove to Edward's apartment.

When I reached his apartment, I hopped out of my truck and ran as fast as I could to Edward's door before anyone could see me.

I knocked on his door. When he opened the door, he was in total shock to see me "Bella, you shouldn't be here,"

"But I miss you," I fell into his arms, "It felt like pure torture when I was away from you. After all the chaos that's going on all around us, you're the only one who understands." I wanted to thank him so I began to unbutton his shirt.

But Edward grabbed my wrists and pulled them to my sides, he shook his head, "It's still not safe for you to be here."

"You want to send me away?" I pouted and then I lightly kissed his chest.

"Of course not." I knew by the sound of voice his sanity was hanging by a thread.

"You love me, don't you?"

"Of course I do,"

"Then kiss me."

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and held me tight. My body was crushed up against his chest.

I looked in his eyes and there was so much love in them. I melted in his arms.

When our lips touched, a spark ignited. Edward held me tighter, "I would never send you away," he whispered in my ear.

"Do you want me?"

"I want you."

"Then take me."

Suddenly my blouse was ripped off in a flash. A chill hit me but I quickly returned back toward Edward's embrace. I pulled off his shirt and then began feeling his muscles.

As he unbuttoned my pants and they fell down to the floor, he couldn't take his eyes off of me. "You're so beautiful, it hurts to look away."

* * *

Edward:

Bella pulled me into the bedroom. She fell on her knees and began unbuttoning my pants.

I sat on the edge of my bed.

Bella was still on the ground. When she pulled out my erection, I felt an electric surge went up my spine when her hand gripped my cock. It was being touched by an angel. Suddenly she stopped stroking it and then she slipped it into her mouth.

My body was on fire. The power she had over me was incredible. I had to stop her. I grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her away.

"Did I do something wrong?" She was too innocent.

"Of course not," I pulled her up and threw her on the bed, and got on top of her. "It's just that you're too overpowering I'm afraid I going to lose my control on you."

She smiled, "What's the matter if the girl is on top of the relationship?"

"What about being on top in general?" I smirked.

She glared at me and then pushed me off. I lay on my back and she quickly straddled me. "It looks like I'm going to dictate on what's happening tonight," Bella told me.

"Mercy?" I asked.

"As long as you're well behaved and be a good little boy." Bella leaned down to kiss me, she was on fire tonight, but I couldn't blame her, with a body like that, she would have a eunuch turned on.

* * *

Charlie:

Why did I have to get an emergency call in the middle of the night? Well I am the sheriff. It seems that there's a huge problem down at the Station.


	30. Chapter 30

**Student Affair**

**By Dlynn**

**Beta Reader: Michelle62092**

Chapter 30

Edward:

_I walked into my bedroom and saw Bella sitting on the floor next to the bed. She was playing with a toddler. _

_When the little boy noticed me, he started walking toward me and said "Daddy."_

_I picked him up and saw the resemblance from Bella and I. Bella stood up and walked over toward me. _

_We kissed and at that moment I felt completed…_

I woke up way too early; Bella was sleeping peacefully next to me. I pulled her closer to me.

I nuzzled my head in the side of her neck and inhaled her scent. She started to moan and began to wake up.

"I didn't mean to wake you up." I told her.

"I'm glad you did," she snuggled up closer to me.

"I was dreaming about you,"

"You did?"

I nodded.

"Tell me about it."

"Well, I walked into the bedroom and I saw you sitting on the floor."

"What was I doing on the floor?"

"You were playing with our child." All of a sudden, I felt a shudder from Bella's body. "Bella are you cold?" I asked.

She wouldn't look at me, instead of answering; she got up and started picking up all her clothes on the floor, and then went into the bathroom.

I quickly put on a pair of jeans and a shirt. "Bella, what's wrong, please tell me." I had to grab her shoulders for her to look at me.

"Edward, I-"

_BANG BANG BANG! "EDWARD CULLEN OPEN UP THIS IS THE POLICE."_

"That's my Dad,"

I acted instantly. I pulled Bella into my room and closed the door, "get under the bed Bella."

"But Edward…"

Suddenly the front door got kick open.

"Now Bella," She got on the ground and rolled under the suddenly the police came in.

* * *

Bella:

"Edward Cullen, we have a warrant for your arrest," the familiar voice was a cop that works with my dad.

"For what?" Edward asked.

"For the murder of Michael Newton and the rape of Isabella Swan." I recognized my dad's shoes as he was walking into the room.

One of the policemen was putting the handcuffs on Edward wrists.

"Leave us," Charlie ordered the officers.

The cops left the bedroom.

Charlie was facing Edward. There was a long moment of silence. All of a sudden, Charlie punches Edward in the stomach. Edward falls to the ground.

I was about to scream, but I quickly covered my mouth to block it.

Edward's face was inches away from mine. He looked at me and I did my best not to cry.

Suddenly Charlie kicks him in the ribs and Edward groaned.

The police officers came back into the room and pick up Edward off the ground.

Charlie left the room after saying, "He tried to resist."

The police took Edward away and then after they closed the front door, I burst out in tears. How could Charlie do that to Edward? I thought he understood my relationship with Edward.

I knew I couldn't stay under Edward's bed for much longer. I quickly got up and left the apartment and drove straight back to my house and waited for Charlie to come home.

* * *

Edward:

I was sitting in an interrogation room for about two hours.

Finally a detective came in and sat down. "That was really clever of you trying to make Mike look like the bad guy and you the hero."

"I have no idea what you are talking about detective."

The detective explained I was after Bella when I began teaching. During the library incident, witnesses only saw Bella and me coming out of the storage room and not Mike. And there were many occasions of Bella returning to my class after third hour.

I sighed, "I don't know where you've got these absurd facts detective, I did not rape Bella, we're…in love."

"Hmmm…have you heard of Stockholm syndrome, Mr. Cullen?"

I shook my head, "No, I do not"

"It's a condition where a victim expresses adulation and has positive feelings towards their captor. To make it simple Mr. Cullen, you've brainwashed her to fall in love with you and to help cover up the murder of Mike Newton so you wouldn't go to jail."

"WHAT," I slammed my fist on the table in front of me, "That is ridiculous."

"Quiet Mr. Cullen," the detective told me.

I calmed down for a second and told her calmly, "You have no proof that I ever rape Bella."

Suddenly the detective dug into her pocket and pulled out a small disc and placed it on the table in front of me. At that moment, I knew what was on the disc. "What do you have to say now Mr. Cullen?"

I looked up at her and told her plainly, "I want a lawyer."


	31. Chapter 31

**Student Affair**

**By Dlynn**

Chapter 31

Bella:

"What I don't have Stockholm syndrome," I shouted at the shrink.

After I waited for Charlie to get home, he took me straight to the police station. For three hours, Charlie and the police's shrink kept telling me that I was being brainwashed by Edward to have sex with him.

"You're wrong, Edward would never do that to me, what we have is real."

The psychiatrist looked at Charlie, "This is natural, and usually the victim is in denial and can't admit that the abuser is controlling her."

After what the psychiatrist just said, I knew there was no way convincing him, but I could still try to convince Charlie, "Please Dad, you need to understand I'm in love with Edward and he's in love with me."

Charlie sighed he got up from his chair and left the room.

* * *

Edward:

After I told the detective I wanted a lawyer, she left the room. A few minutes later, Charlie came into the room.

I still remembered the punch and the kick in the ribs he gave me this morning, "I told the detective I wouldn't answer anymore questions without my lawyer present."

"Shut up Cullen, I'm here as Bella's father." Charlie took out his sheriff's badge and put it on the table.

I was a little confused on what he just did, but I still had my guard up; so I wouldn't be fooled by any of his traps.

"Cullen I'm going to get straight to the point, the shrink told me unless Bella confesses that you manipulated her then the judge will most likely send her to a mental institution."

"WHAT!" I was about to explode, but I quickly settled down. "Why would the judge want to send Bella away?"

"The shrink diagnosed Bella with Stockholm syndrome and if she keeps admitting you haven't been manipulating her then she'll be link with Newton's murder."

The hairs on the back of my neck stood straight up, if the court found him guilty of murdering Mike, then they will link Bella with his murder.

"There's not enough evidence of for Newton's death to be in self-defense." Charlie picked up his badge and put it back in his pocket, and then headed for the door. "You have a choice Cullen, you can admit to Mike's murder, and we'll switch it to man-slaughter and keep Bella away from a mental institution, or you can go to court, have Bella go through hell and you most likely get a lethal injection." Charlie left the room.

I tried to convince myself that this was a trick, but all I could think of was Bella's situation.

Was Charlie telling the truth?


	32. Chapter 32

**Student Affair**

**By Dlynn**

Chapter 32

Edward:

How is this possible? The next few days became a living nightmare. My Lawyer and I spoken with the D.A. and we discovered there wasn't enough evidence to help my case. I was sure we could have won or at least get a mistrial, especially since I told the detective and the D.A. that the video disc was altered by Tanya, but there were no fingerprints or any evidence that link to her except my word, although no one is believing a word I say, even my lawyer started believing I was a criminal.

"What are my chances, if I plead not guilty?"

It took the lawyer a minute to give me an answer, "I'm sorry Edward, but if I were you. I would take the plea deal. You would only be charged with manslaughter and only get a couple years in jail."

"How can I trust the police?" I haven't seen Bella since I was arrested. I'm sure her father is trying to convince her that I'm the enemy, but I know Bella would be strong in this situation.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, the assistant D.A. came in the room and handed my lawyer a note and then left the room. The Lawyer read the note and sighed.

"What does it say?" I asked.

The Lawyer handed me the note.

As I read each line, different emotions began to cloud my mind; confused, anger, disappointment.

"What do you want to do Mr. Cullen?"

I crumpled up the note in my hand, "I'll take the deal."

* * *

**Yes I know it's short BUT I wanted you guys to have a cliffhanger hahaha. Why is Edward so confused, angry, and disappointed?**


End file.
